No puedo separarme de ti
by Laura Paty
Summary: En un universo alterno donde los padres de Souichi son asesinados en causas misteriosas, culpará a su más grande rival Tetsuhiro. Unidos por un extraño hechizo deberán resolver el misterio y a la vez evitar ser consumidos por la pasión forzada por esa maldición que nos les permite dejar de tocarse.
1. No entiendo ¿Por qué tu?

No puedo separarme de ti.

 **Dedico este fic a Soushi Luna por su cumple, el cual fue el día 5 de marzo. Pediste algo lindo sukulento y de universo alterno, aquí va y espero que te guste. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que pasaras un hermoso cumpleaños.**

 **Esta historia está basada aparte de los personajes de Hinako Takanaga, también en la idea de la hermosa historia To hate and to hold, a pesar del parecido me tomo la libertad de adaptarla y cambiar la mayoría de los aspectos con tal de hacerla distinta y muy entretenida para todos aquellos que ya leyeron ese lindo libro.**

.

.

Por todo el mundo existían clanes de una especie de humanos distinta, los cuales son regidos por uno en especial, se dice que este clan tiene que ser el más fuerte y protector de la especie semi oculta a la cual los humanos comunes nombraron como vampiros. Las novelas de vampiros que inventaron, exageraban las cualidades de esta raza, si bien requerían sangre de seres vivos para subsistir, el sol no los mataba como ellos comentaban, sólo les produce quemaduras en la pálida piel. Sin embargo las estacas si son un gran problema, puesto que implica terminar con la cosa más pura que poseen, un corazón para amar incondicionalmente. Al recibir una estaca en el corazón mueren irremediablemente como cualquier otra creatura.

Sobre la inmortalidad era algo exagerado, en realidad no es que fueran inmortales, simplemente tienen la cualidad de vivir longevamente, además de su capacidad de regeneración, junto con una fuerza y velocidad que atemorizaba a la otra especie de seres humanos que existe, los cuales han buscado destruir a cada uno de ellos y exterminar su raza, sin tener éxito.

Souichi Tatsumi, un hermoso vampiro con poderes sobre salientes, de cabello rubio y largo, ojos miel, complexión delgada y rostro fino con gesto adusto, solía ser de la familia real al lado de su linda hermana Kanako, para heredar alguno de ellos el puesto de rey de los vampiros algún día. Su enemigo Morinaga Tetsuhiro, con cabello azul corto, mirada inocente pero seductora de ojos verdes, perteneciente a la familia más allegada a la real, con un poder y estatus similar, es su rival encarnizado desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes. En su tierna infancia habían sido amigos pero luego de que Souichi perdiera a sus padres a causa de unos cazadores de vampiros todo había cambiado. Los sucesores reales se convirtieron en los Morinaga para proteger a su raza, por tanto el nuevo príncipe es Tetsuhiro como hijo único.

Aquel día, Souichi se acaba de enterar de que el príncipe Tetsuhiro de la familia real, llegó a Fukuoka. Refunfuñando se quejó con su hermana Kanako sin dejar de mirar al tipo que se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo del bar, su hermana le hacía burla desde siempre a causa de la forma en la que detestaba al príncipe:

— ¡Hay hermano! Ya deja de mirar a ese tipo que parece que te gusta. No comprendo como siempre terminas en la calle golpeándolo.

— ¡No me gusta! Es sólo que quiero matarlo a golpes cada que lo veo.

Souichi se levantó enseguida con mirada furiosa para llegar hasta donde Tetsuhiro y así comenzó todo de nuevo, ambos batiéndose a golpes en las afueras de bar, los puños hacían correr la sangre, la respiración de ambos acelerada y el sudor cruzando los rostros entre las heridas que no tenían tiempo para sanar en medio de la pelea, hasta que de un instante a otro un rayo los azotó. La turbación los dejó prácticamente inconscientes, una sensación de nausea y de desesperación los quemó desde el interior, por alguna extraña razón Souichi continuó la pelea, se levantó trabajosamente hasta Tetsuhiro que no tenía ningún deseo de moverse más, entonces con sus manos lo tomó por el cuello para ahorcarlo. Inexplicablemente la sensación de nausea desapareció al contacto con la piel de su enemigo, el cual inmediatamente retiró las manos de Tatsumi con una patada a traición en su entrepierna. El dolor doblego al de cabello largo y cayó sobre el pasto justo al lado de Morinaga, sintiendo ambos de nuevo las náuseas con un espantoso dolor desde el pecho hasta el vientre, su respiración se aceleraba y la muerte parecía cercana. Tetsuhiro en medio del dolor giró tocando la piel de su adversario recobrando el alivio a los síntomas de su tormento, fue cuando se percató de algo insólito y chocante, al retirar el sutil toque volvía el dolor, cosa que indicaba que debería estar en contacto con él para no sentir la muerte en vida. Con un gran esfuerzo sujetó el brazo de Souichi y de nuevo la paz regreso a sus cuerpos.

— ¿Por qué demonios me tocas de esa forma? Suéltame antes de que te mate. — Expresó Souichi con la ira creciendo dentro de él.

— Eso quisiera, no me es grato tocarte. ¡Date cuenta, no seas idiota! Si te suelto nos duele a ambos.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? — Respondió Souichi de nuevo volviendo a los puñetazos.

Por lo menos el contacto de los puños les evitaba un poco el sufrimiento, hasta que ambos agotados y padeciendo decidieron tomarse de la mano.

— Pero qué desagradable es tocarte así, tu mano está pegajosa y parecemos homo. — Refunfuño Souichi.

— Yo tampoco quiero que mis antiguos novios me vean contigo, eres un amargado aguafiestas. No comprendo nada de esto ¿Por qué al soltarte me siento tan mal?

— No tengo idea, pero la tía Matsuda es la única que sabe de esas cosas mágicas, creo que debemos ir con ella preguntarle.

Se levantaron caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche para llegar hasta el templo de la Tía Matsuda, la cual es la chaman de esa zona. Al llegar, la mirada de su tía no se hizo esperar, junto con su comentario:

— Sou-kun, veo que finalmente saliste del closet y nada menos que con el príncipe. Tienes muy buen gusto.

De inmediato Souichi soltó la mano que lo sujetaba replicando:

— Pero claro que no, este idiota y yo no somos nada.

El mareo comenzó, las náuseas y el gran dolor que los flageló. Tetsuhiro intentó tocarlo pero su rival lo empujó diciendo:

— Prefiero la muerte a seguir tocándote.

Ambos se doblaron en el suelo. Antes de desmayarse, Tetsuhiro dijo en su último aliento:

— Debemos tocarnos o moriremos, maldito terco…

Al despertar la tía los tenía sentados juntos con sus brazos tocándose ligeramente y con una bofetada los despertó a ambos, se sentía terriblemente preocupada puesto que temía que la magia estuviera envuelta en este asunto. Una vez que los tuvo conscientes comenzó con el regaño:

— ¿Cuál de los dos me explicará que ocurre aquí?

— Yo comenzaré señora. Acababa de volver de mi viaje cuando en el bar de Kanako. — Expresó Tetsuhiro.

— Eso no es nada relevante yo continuaré. Nos estábamos. — Interrumpió Souichi.

— Yo estoy hablando, no tienes derecho a interrumpirme.

— Ambos guarden silencio, necesito saber una cosa ¿algo fuera de lo normal les ocurrió? Y no quiero escuchar más pleitos. — Regaño la Tía Matsuda.

Las miradas de odio salieron de ambos, pero el más noble de ellos Morinaga cedió finalmente:

— Adelante cuéntalo tú.

— Nos pegó un rayo y luego no podíamos dejar de tocarnos o sentir esta terrible sensación.

— ¿Un rayo? ¿Una luz cálida? ¿Les dolió? — Preguntó preocupada la Tía.

— En realidad no nos dolió señora Matsuda, aunque después recibimos esta maldición. — Replicó Morinaga.

— Bueno chicos esos síntomas que mencionan parecen los de una unión mal hecha y me refiero a una unión de cuerpo y mente. Normalmente no les causa estos problemas a los que se unen, sin embargo esta unión por lo que veo les puede provocar la muerte si se separan por mucho tiempo. Estás uniones son para las bodas, y normalmente las hacen porque desean fervientemente estar juntos, por tanto ustedes deben estar tocándose alguna parte del cuerpo para mantenerse con vida.

— ¿No puedes deshacerla Tía?

— Bueno para deshacer esta unión deben estar juntos por lo menos tres meses para que se estabilice la unión y consumarla.

— ¡¿Consumarla?! — Gritaron juntos al unísono, Tetsuhiro y Souichi.

— Si chicos, lo que escucharon, deberán… ambos… tu a él o él a ti… ya saben… tener sexo.

— De ninguna forma, jamás tocaría a esta alimaña neurótica, ni con el pene de mi amigo Hiroto.

— ¿Crees que te permitiré meterme alguna cosa en ese lugar? Definitivamente no, primero se congelará el infierno.

Los puños volaron, pero mágicamente fueron detenidos por la Tía con un acto de su poder que como un flash los cegó momentáneamente y un grito:

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! No se dan cuenta que cada que se lastiman con las palabras también debilitan la unión y pueden enfermar si siguen así, a pesar de tocarse morirán antes de que pueda separarlos. ¿Será que prefieren morir?

— No señora, lo siento mucho, procuraré que la prudencia quepa en mí, aunque con este gruñón me será muy difícil.

— Soportarte será casi imposible, con esa cara de retrasado que tienes sólo quiero golpearte. Pero hay cosas que debo averiguar antes de que algo me ocurra. Me comportaré, lo prometo.

— Los veré mañana para un chequeo, vayan a dormir que está por amanecer y coman algo, han gastado mucha energía vital de ustedes en la unión que les hicieron.

Salieron del templo, pero justo en ese momento el celular de Souichi sonó un par de veces hasta que:

— Isogai ya dime rápido porque estoy camino a casa con un estúpido a mi lado… ¿Aquí? — Souichi giró la cabeza en varias direcciones hasta que jaló a Morinaga hasta un callejón.

— Oh Sou-kun, veo que finalmente tienes una pareja y es nada más que el príncipe.

— ¡Demonios! No lo repitas, este retrasado no es nada mío.

— Ni quien quiera tener algo contigo amargado y flacucho tipo. — Aseveró Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Si no son nada por qué se toman de las manos? — Cuestionó Isogai.

— Alguien se creyó muy gracioso para maldecirnos, debe ser la misma persona que busca matarme también, puesto que si lo suelto me puedo morir. Que él muera en realidad no me importa. Pero dime entonces ¿qué es lo que averiguaste? Hace unos meses que no sé nada de ti.

— Necesitamos ir a un lugar privado no puedo permitir que alguien nos espié. — respondió observando a todos lados Isogai.

Decidieron marchar al departamento de Souichi puesto que el príncipe vivía con sus padres en la mansión principal de Fukuoka en Japón. Una vez en el lugar, un departamento bastante amplio pero con las cosas tiradas por todas partes, junto con mucho polvo y suciedad; en el cual tuvo que mover cosas de las sillas que parecían percheros para poder sentarlos a charlar:

— Veo que es cierto y no puedes separarte del príncipe. En realidad eso no me concierne… Lo que vengo a decirte es que conseguí una pista que me guió hasta Tokio de un grupo de cazadores de vampiros, los he seguido por algunos meses para comprobar si tienen el mismo símbolo que estaba en el lugar cuando tus padres fallecieron, ya sabes el de las fotos que no deberían existir.

— ¿Y bien?

— Pues resulta que si son los culpables, aunque la cosa más interesante es que no son cualquier tipo de cazadores, estos se dedican a matar vampiros a sueldo, ya que son mercenarios. Por lo cual debemos indagar más sobre el cliente que pagó por la muerte de tus padres. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que las pruebas no tienen que ver con la familia Morinaga, son totalmente inocentes, pues a pesar de que salieron de viaje comprobé que en realidad pasaron en Nagoya vacacionando toda esa semana.

— ¿Pero y si contrataron a los mercenarios? — Cuestionó Souichi mirando fijamente a Tetsuhiro.

— Te lo dije, mis padres eran amigos de los tuyos, jamás harían algo así. Estoy dispuesto a ir con ustedes para comprobarte que es cierto.

— Me parece muy bien señor príncipe, ¿Qué les parece si mañana por la tarde partimos a Tokio? — Sonrió al decir Isogai

Ambos asintieron por lo cual Isogai continuó:

— No pienso quedarme a ver o escuchar lo que hacen en la cama, por hoy me quedaré en un hotel. Mañana en cuando el sol se ponga naranja vendré por ustedes, más les vale estar listos.

— De acuerdo, llega temprano, no quiero estar a solas con este tipo demasiado.

— Ni yo tampoco, será muy grata su compañía señor Isogai, a diferencia de la de este desagradable hombre agresivo.

Finalmente Isogai partió al hotel más próximo para dormir durante el día ya que él también es un vampiro. Ambos chicos se quedaron a solas para recostarse en la misma cama, por un lado Souichi tenía bastante ira acumulada de pensar en acostarse junto a su más grande enemigo, pensó que quizás podría abusar de él por lo cual lo amenazó en cuanto entraron al cuarto:

— Más te vale no pasar mi límite, sé que debemos tocarnos, sin embargo si intentas algo no dudaré en meter una estaca en tu corazón.

— ¿Te quieres hacer el malo? No me intimidas, no tengo ningún interés en ti, eres totalmente repulsivo, no eres mi tipo.

Antes de recostarse bebieron un poco de sangre de un par de bolsas del refrigerador de Souichi, luego se acicalaron, para luego recostarse espalda con espalda, tocándose puesto que no se pusieron camisa para evitar que pudieran separarse y morir durante su hora de sueño.

De pronto Souichi sintió que unas manos recorrían su abdomen descubierto, lo abrazaron, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo llenándolo con una urgencia por ser poseído por su gran rival. En su espalda algo duro y caliente empujaba contra su trasero, las manos que tocaban su abdomen se metieron bajo su pijama acariciando la erección con bastante habilidad. Luego miró que Morinaga se levantó sin perderlo de vista, se colocó en medio de sus piernas para introducir su miembro expectante en su boca y succionar hábilmente causando en pocos movimientos ganas de correrse. Abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño puesto que las sacudidas que percibía se hicieron reales, junto con un gemido ronco observando a su rival corriéndose salpicando un poco a donde él descansaba boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

— ¡WAAAAAA! Maldito y sucio tipo, ¿no podías esperar a que nos separen para hacer esas cosas?

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Si tu estas igual que yo! Simplemente soy honesto, además es mi cuerpo y tengo derecho a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

En seguida Souichi se levantó a prisa para ir al baño a darse una ducha pero no dio más de un paso arrastrándose por el piso para tocar la mano que Tetsuhiro estiró con dificultad hasta él. Luego de eso decidieron bañarse con la cortina de baño como división intentando cubrir lo que a final de cuentas es inevitable tapar, ya que no podían estar separados.

En cuanto estaban discutiendo por vestirse primero, Isogai llegó, de manera que partieron una vez que estuvieron listos, sin embargo no se marcharon directamente a Tokio sino que pasaron a la casa del príncipe a razón de que él insistió. Al llegar ahí:

— Madre, supongo que ya te dijeron de mi problema con el hijo de los Tatsumi.

— Así es hijo, no te preocupes, él es una buena persona y creo que sólo deben aprender a llevarse mejor hasta que Matsuda termine con este hechizo.

La señora Morinaga miró con ternura al hombre que tomaba de la mano a su hijo y le dio un abrazo expresando en su oído:

— Cuida de él, parece fuerte pero en realidad es demasiado tierno, sé que puedes apreciarlo un poco.

Souichi al instante se sonrojó mirando en dirección a su rival que en un santiamén se sonrojó de igual forma, cambiando su mirada de sorpresa por una de vergüenza como la suya, no obstante en un segundo ambos cambiaron a enojo.

— Madre, este tipo no puede ni cuidarse a sí mismo.

El enojo de Tatsumi no se hizo esperar pero antes de que respondiera, Isogai dijo:

— No se preocupe señora yo los voy a cuidar, creo que todo va a estar bien.

— Deben consumar su unión o se debilitaran mientras más tiempo pasen sin hacerlo.

— Madre por favor, no digas cosas tan incómodas, no necesito nada de él, podré resistir a este embrujo hasta que nos separen sin tocarlo más que lo necesario para evitar morir.

Posteriormente tomaron un vuelo hasta la ciudad de Tokio y rentaron un auto, de esa forma en el camino, Morinaga intentó platicar con Isogai pero por alguna razón sentía celos de escuchar charlar a Souichi e Isogai de historias en la escuela. Le molestó sobre manera la confianza entre ellos, puesto que aunque renegara para sí mismo de esa conexión con su rival, cada momento que pasan juntos se torna más y más profunda. Ambos en el asiento trasero tomados de la mano, escucharon el comentario más incómodo de Isogai:

— ¿No se gustan ni un poco?

— ¡De ninguna forma! — Expresaron al unísono.

— Yo que pensaba dejarlos a solas en el hotel para que consumen su unión.

— No Isogai, más te vale quedarte en la misma habitación, no quiero volver a ver a este tipo descarado masturbarse junto a mí. Si tú estás, dudo que haga esas porquerías.

Al dejar las maletas, los tres fueron a un bar para vampiros a conseguir información y beber un poco de sangre. Las bebidas embriagantes especiales para su raza fueron pedidas una y otra vez por Souichi, el cual quería olvidar que estaba todo el tiempo de la mano con la persona que más detestaba. Entre tanto Isogai cambió de lugar puesto que estar con ambos no le permitía hacer la investigación.

Souichi bebió mucho hasta que una emoción extraña lo obligó a voltear la cara observando que Tetsuhiro lo miraba con su rostro perdido en el alcohol al igual que él, podía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado, la gran atracción que sintieron los forzó a acercar sus labios a los del otro, hasta que escucharon:

— ¿Ustedes de verdad pensaban besarse? Quiero saber si se gustan.

— Todo es culpa de esta asquerosa unión, me confunde; además hemos bebido mucho alcohol, por más repulsivo que sea Tatsumi, con estas bebidas se me olvida quien es.

De nuevo ambos puños volaron deteniéndolos Isogai antes del impacto en el rostro de cada cual.

— No hay necesidad de pelear, la madre de Morinaga me pidió que evite que ustedes peleen, es por su salud.

El problema de esa unión es que se acrecentaba mientras más contacto, de igual forma agrandaba el deseo sexual en un porcentaje alarmante. Un par de horas en el bar, al ir al baño luego de entrar juntos al mismo cubículo para evitar que los otros tipos los vieran estar tomados de la mano mientras orinaban. El espacio reducido cuando estaban por salir los obligo a sentir la respiración tan cerca que los besos se desataron, primero con Souichi dominando empujando a Tetsuhiro contra la pared del baño, para luego sentir el poder sexual de su enemigo que en respuesta lo reclinó apresuradamente contra el otro extremo. La mano libre de Morinaga tomó su cabeza presionando con suavidad mientras las lenguas jugueteaban y los cuerpos podían confundirse entre tantas caricias que los mantenían pegados:

— ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? Me siento tan caliente que te haré lo que me pidas. — Expresó Tetsuhiro en una voz seductora en la sensible oreja de su rival.

— No quiero nada, no necesito nada, aléjate.

Cuando Tetsuhiro retrocedió un poco fue besado de nuevo, ambas manos acompasadas en medio de sensaciones y sentimientos de pasión que crecían, al tiempo que se acariciaban, hasta que las erecciones se frotaron tan agradablemente que las manos de ellos estaban listas para desabrochar los pantalones.

— Chicos ya sé que están aquí, si quieren hacer esas cosas mejor los llevo al hotel. — Expresó Isogai desde afuera del cubículo.

Recobraron la cordura, saliendo a lavar juntos sus manos en el lavábamos valiéndose de formas raras como desde que todo comenzó. Respiraron profundo y el arrepentimiento los hizo desistir de los deseos que desinflamaron las pasiones que se acumularon en los pantalones de ambos.

Mientras Isogai los puso al tanto de que ningún vampiro sabe nada de esos cazadores, comprendieron que son un grupo bastante secreto, por lo que decidieron entrar a escondidas a su cuartel general, aunque de inmediato sus planes fueron frustrados al descubrir que…


	2. ¿Es posible el amor o es sólo la magia?

**CAPÍTULO 2 ¿Es posible el amor o es sólo la magia?**

Una antigua casa construida al estilo occidental con ladrillo sin ventanas, más que decorativas, todas falsas aparentando ser posibles entradas sin serlo, junto con los resistentes materiales frustraban los planes de Isogai para entrar sigilosamente. Los vigilantes revisaban la única entrada de la guarida durante el día y la noche, puesto que no podían arriesgarse a que entraran un grupo de vampiros y terminaran con ellos en poco tiempo.

De manera que si realmente deseaban ingresar, deberían ser muy cuidadosos, sobre todo puesto que tenían la maldición contra ellos, por ello antes de infiltrase se le ocurrió a Isogai averiguar qué tan fuertes son Morinaga y Tatsumi.

En un tejado bastante alejado de donde los humanos comunes pudieran observarlos…

— Ahora voy a atacarlos para ver qué tan fuertes son. — Aseveró Isogai.

A pesar de ser dos individuos bastante fuertes, al actuar por separado puesto que sus mentes eran dos sujetos totalmente distintos, quedaron en una total desventaja, en muchas ocasiones los certeros golpes los separaron como para que detuvieran la pelea. Cada ataque los disgustaba, los golpes al rostro o incluso usaba a uno para golpear al otro generando problemas entre ambos. Los rasguños, las patadas, golpes bajos e incluso mordidas los dejaron totalmente hechos picadillo, se rindieron sin poder lastimar un poco a Isogai, que sabía de antemano que el estilo de pelea de Souichi es muy efectivo, y lo derrotaría con facilidad si estuviera separado del príncipe.

Midió la velocidad de golpes, el trabajo en equipo, además de la efectividad de las técnicas, logrando ponerlos en el suelo rendidos y descansando sin poder moverse. Posteriormente les dijo sus resultados:

— Bueno chicos, luego de su derrota debo decirles que son totalmente inútiles, no podrían vencer a un principiante. Tienen que entrenar bastantes días para actuar como uno, no es posible entrar a la guarida de los cazadores de esta forma, si nos descubren nos aniquilaran con facilidad, o al menos a ustedes dos. El plan es entrar con uniformes robados de algunos de ellos que capturaremos y robaremos sus identidades.

Cuando se recuperaron un poco de la paliza, partieron al hotel donde se hospedaban para descansar, necesitaban un poco de sangre fresca pero no podían ir por un donador humano juntos. Los vampiros tenían buena relación con algunos humanos que ofrecían su propia sangre para alimentarlos, claro que con algunas reglas específicas como la de no tomar la sangre más de un vampiro a la vez; razón por la cual no se le permitía la entrada a más de dos vampiros juntos con un humano donador.

La sangre que viene directamente de un ser viviente alimenta correctamente a los vampiros, la que viene en bolsas y está refrigerada satisface el hambre pero los va debilitando, cosa que Souichi y Tetsuhiro tenían en cuenta pero preferían ignorar, no se sentían tan mal como para recurrir a un donador humano rompiendo las reglas de convivencia que tenían con ellos.

Una vez en su habitación, los tres bebieron un par de bolsas de sangre que llevaban para el viaje, luego de ello sólo pensaban en descansar; sin embargo la sangre seca sobre la ropa rasgada y los cuerpos que se recuperaron a estas heridas, los obligó a meterse a la ducha, desafortunadamente deberían hacerlo juntos Souichi y Tetsuhiro. Isogai no entraría jamás con los dos, simplemente fue a su propia habitación del hotel para ducharse también:

— En seguida regreso chicos, voy a ducharme y vuelvo.

— Adelante, no tienes que pedir permiso. — Expresó Morinaga.

— Si van a consumar todo, dejen un letrero en la puerta y me quedaré en la otra habitación.

— Ya cállate y ve. — Refunfuño Tatsumi.

De esa forma, se metieron ambos al baño desvistiéndose apresuradamente, no prepararon la tina puesto que eso sería demasiado sugestivo y anormal. Desvestirse es complicado cuando no puedes perder el contacto con otra persona, por lo que decidieron hacerlo primero uno y luego el otro.

— Yo voy primero. — Dijo Morinaga.

Souichi colocó su mano sobre el cuello de Morinaga para facilitarle que se desnudará haciéndolo rápido sin problemas, pero cada prenda que caía al piso incomodaba a Souichi que evitó a toda costa observar un poco el hermoso cuerpo que se encontraba junto a él, cosa que le fue simple, concentrándose en mirar el suelo.

El turno de su enemigo fue el siguiente, pero al deslizar las prendas sobre la piel sudada y quitarse la liga que sujetaba su cabello, Tetsuhiro no perdió de vista el hermoso cuerpo que lo invitaba a tomarlo como suyo y reclamar esa sed que se acrecentaba en su interior desde la unión, pero debería resistir no podía entregarse tan fácilmente, desde hacía algún tiempo que la satisfacción de sus instintos animales le causaba un gran vació en su corazón que estaba hecho para amar a alguien que todavía no encontraba. Sus pensamientos volaron de ese cuerpo intentando llegar a otras cosas importantes como aprender a combatir en equipo o averiguar quién fue el culpable de que ellos estén en ese predicamento que los aqueja; no obstante sus esfuerzos se veían mermados hasta que:

— Está bien, entremos a la regadera. — Expresó Souichi, sacando los sucios pensamientos de su compañero.

Finalmente entraron colocándose espalda con espalda para no tener que mirarse mientras se duchaban; no obstante la sensación de calidez en el miembro de Morinaga se acrecentó poco a poco con los roces de la piel que recibía, junto con el aroma del jabón combinado con las feromonas de su adversario que lo empezaron a trastornar, hasta que el deseo fue demasiado y comenzó a masturbarse justo ahí, al lado de alguien que lo detestaba. Souichi sintió la excitación del hombre que se reclinaba contra él, aparentemente las sensaciones de placer pasaban por los medios mágicos gracias al contacto de sus pieles, cerró sus ojos percibiendo todas y cada una de esas increíbles emociones, hasta que su propio miembro estaba totalmente duro y listo para correrse sin que se hubiera tocado. La respiración acelerada de ambos se escuchaba, los gemidos de Morinaga se tornaron sonoros al igual que los de Souichi; ambos con las manos sobre sus miembros moviéndolas acompasadamente desesperados por la culminación. Apreciaron todo lo que el otro percibía, el vapor de la ducha que recorría los cuerpos junto con todo el ambiente que se tornó especial, los olores se combinaron dando una atmósfera perfecta para liberar la pasión forzada desde que estaban unidos por el hechizo. Morinaga fue el primero en girarse para abrazar a Tatsumi por la espalda y restregar su miembro en la hendidura de su trasero.

— Aaaaahhh Tetsuhiro… — Gimió Souichi volteándose inmediatamente.

La pasión de los vampiros subía nublando los pensamientos, el agua tibia incitando caricias que se guardaban seductoramente entre los pensamientos. Ansiaban unirse, cosa que comenzó con compartir su propia sangre, Tetsuhiro hizo crecer sus enormes colmillos para probar ese cuerpo que estaba deseoso de permitirle todo. Notó de inmediato que Souichi reclinó su cabeza permitiendo que arremetiera contra su yugular, haciendo que se retorciera de placer mientras lo hacía. Las sensaciones se amplificaron, el calor de su sangre junto con unas pocas imágenes de sus memorias pasaron gracias a ese acto de posesión que sólo podían realizar entre vampiros. El hecho de apoderarse de la sangre no era con fines de alimentarse, sino que se realizaba lentamente para absorber muy poca sangre, implicando una especie de posesión, un acto totalmente erótico que los lleva a compartir sus secretos, en conjunción con algunos pensamientos y por supuesto todas las sensaciones de placer que se producían durante el acto sexual; razón por la cual se debe realizar con cuidado y no con cualquier encuentro casual.

Con el deseo ardiendo desde la cabeza a los pies, Morinaga sujetó a Souichi levantándolo contra la pared recargando su escultural cuerpo ahí, sostenido con sus manos bajo sus glúteos y las piernas que lo rodearon al instante. Tatsumi vio su oportunidad de probar la sangre de su rival al tener la cabeza en su cuello, por lo cual no dudó y lo mordió experimentando la pasión más abrazadora que nunca había conocido. En realidad para el virginal cuerpo de ese vampiro nunca se presentó la oportunidad de conocer las pasiones carnales, siempre preocupado por estudiar, por indagar sobre la muerte de sus padres y cuidar a hermana, nunca le importó buscar una pareja o tener sexo con alguien. Las imágenes tan extrañas para él, Morinaga succionando su miembro y luego tomándolo por completo introduciéndose poco a poco; todo tan gráfico salido de los deseos impulsivos de ese hombre tan intenso, lo pusieron curioso de conocer y experimentar eso que llegó a su cabeza.

Luego de recibir el deseo de la persona que lo sujetó listo para poseerlo, su propia fogosidad latió cada vez más por todo su cuerpo, desesperado por el delirio que le causaron esas emociones, liberó de la mordida a su amante del que percibió su miembro moviéndose bajo sus piernas. Las bocas se unieron en un beso salvaje que arrebató el aliento, el sabor de la sangre de ambos se combinó en las bocas como para compartir sus secretos ocultos en las memorias. Los miembros saltaron de anticipación con la expectativa lujuriosa de llegar a la culminación, hasta que justo antes de que se perdieran en el deseo:

— Date prisa ¡Maldición! — gritó Tatsumi.

Un acto vacío y sin amor estaba a punto de suceder, no le cupo la menor duda a Tetsuhiro de que ansiaba con desesperación tomar el hermoso cuerpo que tan afanosamente deseaba ser poseído, pero no volvería a caer en algo tan bajo que degradara su corazón anhelante de amor. Lo besó una vez más puesto que fue irresistible pero lo libero de su agarre contra la pared.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada … no debemos hacer esto sólo porque nos obliga este hechizo.

Se dio la vuelta y el otro lo siguió tocándose espalda contra espalda, volviendo a la masturbación nuevamente, hasta que ambos se corrieron curiosamente al mismo tiempo a las pocas sacudidas manuales. Un extraño pesar cubrió sus pensamientos luego de su orgasmo, secaron sus cuerpos y se vistieron apresuradamente para evitar retornar a la pasión que con la magia, forzadamente los vuelve animales en celo. Se recostaron en la cama tomados de la mano, ambos cerraron sus ojos pero los abrió de inmediato Souichi:

— Ahora me dirás que estupideces estás pensando, esa horrible sensación de vacío que tienes no me deja pensar en nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí que imaginaba que podía sentir lo que tú sientes.

— Ya vez que no, así que dime de una vez para que me dejes descansar tranquilo.

— No es nada importante…

— Maldita sea o me dices o voy a soltarte. — Expresó Souichi con unos lloriqueos, junto con un par de lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

Tetsuhiro giró su rostro para comprobar que eso que escuchaba en realidad no lo imaginó, por lo que contempló a su rival llorando cada vez más sonoro.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— … ¿Por qué demonios lloro? Es tu culpa, tus emociones son muy fuertes… no puedo evitarlo… me debes una explicación. — Dijo respondiendo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

— Si te cuento no quiero que esto lo sepa alguien más. Nadie, ni tu amigo Isogai, si te atreves a decirlo jamás te lo perdonaré.

— Si, de acuerdo.

— ¡Promételo! Por tu hermana que no lo dirás.

— Esta bien… Por mi hermana que no contaré nada.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos amigos?

— Un poco, teníamos como dieciséis años, ¿No?

— Sí. En ese entonces conocía a un chico llamado Masaki que también era mi amigo, pero él solía ser muy encimoso, me causó unas sensaciones extrañas, me tocaba de una manera distinta, acariciaba mi rostro, siempre me alababa y me hacía sentir especial, como admirado y querido. Aunque el chico siempre andaba tras de mí, procuré mantenerlo a raya puesto que me sentí incómodo con sus atenciones, prefería ir contigo a jugar. Luego de que tus padres murieran y te portaras tan mal conmigo, opté pasar mi tiempo al lado de Masaki, que siempre estaba a mi lado para ayudarme con todas las cosas que necesitaba. Nunca noté la forma tan peculiar de ser servil que tenía conmigo, supuse que sus palabras eran reales y me amaba con locura, ya que cierto día se me declaró con un beso que no pude rehusar, fue simplemente agradable, a razón de que era mi primera vez. Pasamos un tiempo encantador juntos, supuse que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que yo no lo amaba lo apreciaba mucho, me agradaba su compañía incluso cierto día le entregue mi virginidad. Llegué a pensar que todo estaba muy bien entre nosotros y que poco a poco descubriría si mis sentimientos eran de amor, hasta que lo vi con alguien más, una gran decepción creció en mi interior, sus palabras de amor fueron artificiales. No obstante lo que escuché después fue peor, le dijo al otro chico que sólo estaba conmigo por mi estatus, que deseaba casarse conmigo para ser el esposo del siguiente rey. Este hombre me usó, traicionó la pureza que estaba dentro de mí, razón por la cual, llegue a creer que el amor era una cosa falsa, entonces fue cuando busqué un amor fácil con distintos chicos para calmar mi frustración y mi enojo por aquella burla. Mientras más personas conocí me di cuenta que tener sexo sin sentimientos sólo me desvaloraba, ya que perdía poco a poco algo dentro de mí. Este vacío que sientes a través de mí, es lo que se acrecentó por hacerlo sin amor. Luego de eso decidí no continuar con aquello hasta que encontrar a la persona correcta que de verdad me ame por quien soy, no por tener un título, ni un nombre. Alguien que esté loco por mí y por supuesto que yo también esté loco por él.

— Pero que cursi eres, me das asco. El amor no existe.

— Para ti claro que no existe, nunca has estado con nadie en plan romántico, según vi te di tu primer beso.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Esas cosas tontas nunca me han importado. ¿Cómo supiste?

— Cuando entré a tus memorias, me percaté que lo más sexual para ti es lo que hemos hecho.

— Más te vale no decirle a nadie o te mataré.

— Confía en mí, tú también sabes mis secretos, es algo que jamás le pude contar a nadie…Sabes que es lo peor… me sentí usado, sucio y cada vez que lo hice con extraños fue peor.

El corazón herido de Morinaga que parecía estar en partes rotas, habían dejado de doler al expresar finalmente esa gran frustración que aquejaron sus recuerdos tristes. Cosas tan privadas que algunas noches agobiaron cada parte de él, como para evitar que pudiera creerse merecedor de ese sentimiento más allá del cariño, tal cual fuera un gran mito su existencia, quizás creado por las fantasías en las novelas o películas para engañar a los demás.

Esa noche, Souichi comprendió la soledad desde otros ojos, siempre creyó que con la tragedia de su familia, su vida estaría incompleta y destrozada hasta que resolviera el misterio que todo mundo decía fue un accidente desafortunado, razón por la cual ensimismado jamás comprendió que su familia pertenecía a su corazón y su querida hermana en conjunción con su tía completaron un vínculo familiar. Fue de esta manera que le dijo a su rival:

— No lo entiendo Tetsuhiro, comprendo que alguien te haga una trampa tan sucia es algo hiriente y te dejó marcado de por vida, sin embargo ¿qué hay con tus padres?

— ¿Qué con ellos?

— A diferencia de mí, tú si los tienes, además tu madre es bastante amorosa. Deberías sentirte afortunado, yo quisiera poder platicar con ellos y contarles tantas cosas.

La nostalgia llegó a Morinaga a través de Tatsumi que recordó la pérdida de su familia. Una triste sensación similar pero distinta lo inundó por completo, el sufrimiento que enfrentaba su rival, al cual se sobreponía sin doblegarse, mucho más profundo y amargo, que gracias al inmenso odio y venganza que acongojaba su corazón le permitían superarse, sin quedarse auto compadeciéndose. La hermosa fragilidad que presentaba Tetsuhiro para Souichi, también se convirtió en un punto de vista totalmente contrario a su forma de dominar las situaciones. El hechizo que los debilitaba y los obligaba a desearse unidos en el sexo, pasó a segundo plano en cuanto la situación emocional real que enfrentaban como individuos. La dulzura del tierno corazón de Morinaga se moría por salir, siempre le gustó hacer sentir bien a los demás a pesar de creer que su alma no podía amar ni ser amada. En un impulso de afecto lo abrazó diciendo a su oído:

— Ellos te amaron, sé que viven en tu corazón y jamás se irán.

— Eso ya lo sabía… — Respondió Souichi en voz baja y tono serio pero sintiendo el confort de un corazón distinto, que de alguna forma podía comprender sus sentimientos.

La noche siguiente, al levantarse luchando contra el deseo de entregarse a la pasión luego de darse cuenta que estaban acurrucados como dos amantes despertando de una noche de pasión. Morinaga respiró en la oreja de Tatsumi, inhalando en cada bocanada de aire las feromonas de su largo cabello rubio que caía desde la almohada hasta su nariz; con sus sueños llenos de una profunda tranquilidad gracias a la charla donde finalmente pudo confesarle a alguien la razón por la que decidió permanecer casto hasta que su corazón encuentre la intimidad antes que su cuerpo.

Tatsumi por su parte, olvidó por esa noche donde estaba y que esa tierna calidez se debía a un hombre en su espalda, no obstante el confort que recibió del dulce abrazo en el que estaba sujeto, al igual que a su rival les agradó. Sus sueños se tornaron extraños, por primera vez en su vida había comprendido lo que es la fiebre sexual, como un gran arrebato donde se posesionan de él totalmente, todo gracias a las imágenes que recibió al probar su sangre, cosa que no le molestó, sino que le trajo sueños que lo pusieron al rojo vivo esa noche en la que la tranquilidad se tornó en desesperación.

Sin todavía abrir los ojos, su conciencia volvió poco a poco trayendo todas esas partes de la imaginación de Morinaga, en donde lo recibía en su interior. Sin pensar, empujó su trasero hacia la erección matutina que con un quejido en su oreja hizo que su propia dureza saltara entre la pijama. Al instante en que Morinaga sintió el empujón, el placer recorrió su cuerpo despertándolo de su ensoñación, por lo que se separó de su rival solo tocando el brazo con su mano para no padecer el hechizo. Ambos procuraron evitar los pensamientos que la unión mágica les introducía en sus mentes, ninguno quiso hacer una cosa impulsiva que los llevara a rebajarse a tener sexo con la persona que decían odiar profundamente. Sin embargo ya no era del todo cierto, razón por la que no se dirigieron la mirada a pesar de estar tocando la mano del otro, hasta que Tetsuhiro se percató de que los pantalones de Souichi no disminuyeron en el levantamiento que demostraban. Su risa burlona junto con sus palabras:

— ¿Tanto me deseas? Haré una excepción, si tú me lo pides te lo succionaré con la boca hasta que te corras.

— ¡Estas idiota! No necesito nada de eso, este estúpido hechizo es el que quiere no yo.

— Correcto, como gustes, yo te pensaba ayudar pero olvídalo, ni quien quiera probarte, seguramente tu sabor es tan amargo como lo eres tú.

El último comentario los llevó a golpearse agresivamente, los puñetazos volaron junto con patadas hasta que cayeron al suelo apartados agonizando por estar separados, sin querer tocarse por su enojo. Isogai que escuchó el pleito, de inmediato entró a la habitación y los acomodó en la cama juntos tocándose las manos hasta que les arrojó agua fría en la cara expresando:

— ¡Par de tontos! Ahora díganme, nos les basta estar tan débiles por la falta de sangre fresca, ahora simplemente quieren matarse… Necesito saber: ¿De verdad prefieren morir que tolerarse este poco tiempo? … Bien ninguno responde, entonces lo preguntaré de otra forma, si no quieren vivir por lo menos deberían despedirse de las personas que se preocupan por ustedes a menos que ¿Quieren que yo mismo los mate? Será más simple y con menos dolor que el que ustedes se causan al pelear.

— Deja de decir estupideces Isogai, si yo quisiera morir hubiera soltado a este retrasado desde el inicio. — Respondió Souichi molesto.

— Lo mismo digo, es tan difícil hablar con este neurótico, yo sólo le dije un comentario que no soportó. — Aseveró Tetsuhiro.

— Te pasaré este comentario más te vale medir tus palabras o cambiaré de parecer.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Souichi, Isogai con su velocidad separó las manos unidas causando mucho dolor en los que se encontraban recostados recuperándose, aunque con esfuerzos volvieron a tocarse escuchando las palabras amenazantes de Isogai:

— Cada vez que los escuche discutir los voy a separar para que de una vez mueran, ¿para qué alargar lo inevitable?

— ¡Qué rayos hiciste! ¿De verdad te atreverías a matarme? — Gritó Souichi con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Se los advertí y lo cumpliré. Mejor vamos a entrenar antes que los vuelva a separar por pelear.

— ¿Que no ves que apenas podemos movernos por tu culpa? ¿Este es tu amigo Souichi? Intentó matarnos el malnacido. — Cuestionó Morinaga.

— Isogai mejor tráenos algo de sangre para recuperarnos. — Indicó Souichi.

Isogai estaba seguro de que ellos continuarían peleando delante de él, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a castigarlos oportunamente cada que ocurriera, para que de una vez por todas comenzaran a llevarse como personas civilizadas. Además de eso también de alguna forma percibía una unión entre ambos que iba más allá del hechizo, el castigo quizá los ayudaría a comprenderlo, pero también los dejó sumamente débiles, por lo que fue a uno de los bares para vampiros a ver si podía conseguir algún humano para alimentar a sus amigos, fue cuando decidió platicar con un par de humanos donadores de sangre, hasta que consiguió uno que aceptó ir con él al departamento a alimentar al par de vampiros semiconscientes.

Llegando al departamento ambos seguían recostados en la cama sin poder levantarse.

— Ya volví y traigo a un amigo que les dejará tomar un poco de sangre para que se recuperen.

De inmediato Morinaga reconoció a un viejo amante humano con el que tuvo sexo años atrás, no obstante evitó todo tipo de pensamientos sobre eso puesto que la mirada acusadora de Tatsumi volvió enseguida a él. Procuró concentrarse en el hambre que los azotaba, logrando engañar a su rival. El muchacho sonrió travieso hacia Tetsuhiro que miraba al techo distrayendo sus pensamientos.

— Mi nombre es Richard, cuando me hablaron que el hermoso príncipe de los vampiros estaba aquí y requería sangre, tenía que venir a ayudarlo.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, por favor date prisa primero alimenta a Souichi. — Expresó Morinaga.

Richard descubrió su mano y la puso en la boca del vampiro, el cual de inmediato lo mordió y absorbió su sangre. Le permitió beber hasta que Souichi se separó de Richard y dijo:

— También dale un poco a este tipo. — Expresó señalando a su lado.

En seguida caminó al otro lado de la cama y colocó el otro brazo sonriendo travieso, en cuanto la sangre pasaba a través del vampiro no pudo evitar recordar el sexo entre ambos, puesto que un gemido salió de los labios del humano.

— ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con un humano? — cuestionó Souichi.

Morinaga se separó de Richard y el de inmediato le guiñó un ojo respondiendo:

— Y fue bastante divertido, cuando gustes ya sabes que sigo disponible para lo que quieras.

La exaltación de Tatsumi no se hizo esperar, puesto que ambos se sentían mucho mejor con la sangre fresca. Sin soltar la mano de Tetsuhiro se levantó jalándolo quedando de pie frente a frente con Richard. El odio en su mirada no se hizo esperar, junto con sus palabras amenazantes:

— ¡Este vampiro es mío! ¡Es sólo mío! ¡No vuelvas a insinuarte a él delante de mí!

— Lo siento mucho, Isogai me comentó que el príncipe estaba unido a un tipo a la fuerza, por lo que supuse que ustedes no tienen ninguna relación. —

— Supusiste mal. ¡Si te vuelves a acercar a él te mataré!

Los ojos de sorpresa de Morinaga e Isogai parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Tetsuhiro, aunque no tardó mucho en recibir algo inesperado, un apasionado beso a la fuerza para marcar su territorio. El humano simplemente se sorprendió y salió en compañía de Isogai, el cual no tenía palabras para describir el arrebato de su amigo, por lo cual se limitó a acompañar a Richard hasta el recibidor del hotel y esperó en su habitación por ambos vampiros, pues supuso que de alguna forma tendrían bastante que hablar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, soltó a un asombrado Morinaga diciéndole:

— No te me pegues tanto, pervertido.

— Crees que quedarás impune por tus palabras, mejor explícame por qué tu arranque de celos.

— ¡Celos yo! ¡Claro que no!

— No dije nada porque ese tipo es un pervertido que me acosaba para acostarse conmigo, es mejor mantenerlo alejado. La única cosa que no me parece real es tu afirmación. En dado caso que tú y yo fuéramos una pareja yo no sería tuyo, sino que tu serías totalmente mío.

Tetsuhiro sujetó ambos brazos de Souichi contra la pared con bastante fuerza, lo miró intensamente antes de continuar con sus palabras:

— Es porque te haría tantas cosas que te correrías hasta quedar totalmente seco. Adelante muérdeme para que veas un poco de lo que yo te puedo hacer.

Expuso su cuello y lo pegó en el rostro de Tatsumi hasta que sintió los colmillos entrado lentamente. Sus pensamientos iban a las cosas que sabía hacer, y que imaginaba hacerle, de modo que pasarían hasta la cabeza de su rival que continuaba sujeto de las muñecas contra la pared. Lo libero de su agarre y respirando en su oreja dijo sensualmente:

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Souichi recobró la cordura sacando sus colmillos del cuello, sus ojos no podían mirarlo por la vergüenza, entonces le dijo:

— Sera mejor que vayamos con Isogai, tenemos una misión. ¿No dijiste que demostrarías que tus padres no tuvieron que ver en la muerte de los míos?

— Por supuesto, no es que realmente te haría esas cosas, sino que te estaba demostrando que yo soy el que se posesionaría de ti. Además este hechizo me da pensamientos sexuales como a ti, en cuanto nos separemos me sentiré más tranquilo, quizá me busque un lindo novio que sea tierno y que ame cada parte de mí.

— Ya cállate…

Partieron a la habitación de Isogai de donde salieron hasta el tejado donde entrenarían. Una vez ahí, les explicó el plan para entrenar, sin embargo no les agradó a ninguno:

— Muy bien chicos necesito saber algo. Richard antes de irse me dijo que te diera su número Morinaga.

El rostro de Tatsumi se ensombreció, de inmediato Isogai soltó un golpe a su rostro y los tumbó a ambos hasta el piso. Con una respuesta totalmente agresiva Souichi le dijo:

— ¡Que rayos acabas de hacer imbécil!

— Necesito probar un punto, por lo que quiero que se den un beso y un beso largo. ¡Ahora háganlo! — Ordenó Isogai.

— ¿Cuál es la finalidad de esto? — Preguntó Morinaga.

— Si no lo hacen los voy a separar para que sufran un poco.

Resignados se tocaron el rostro y con las mejillas sonrojadas se besaron llenos del profundo encanto que los atraía como polos distintos en un imán. El hechizo hacía su efecto provocando la pasión y liberando completamente los deseos que permitieron un beso en donde las lenguas entraban y salían acompasadas aumentando el calor.

— Suficiente chicos. — Expresó Isogai y sin esperar a que se separaran lanzó una patada a la espalda de Tatsumi, siendo esquivada con facilidad sin dejar de abrazarse. Entonces continuó:

— Esto es asombroso, no requieren consumar su unión para volverse uno en cuerpo y mente, simplemente deben liberar sus deseos para volverse poderosos. Unas pocas demostraciones afectuosas y son bastante fuertes, creo que hasta pueden leerse la mente. ¿Será que tuvieron sexo ayer?

— Que sucio eres Isogai, nosotros no hemos consumado nada. — Explicó Tatsumi.

— ¿Entonces tengo que besar a Souichi para volvernos fuertes? Si lo pensamos bien, esto no es tan malo como el sexo, eso sí podemos hacerlo sin comprometernos a nada. ¿No crees? — Dijo mirando a su rival que le hacía gestos de desaprobación a Isogai.

— Ya veo… Morinaga es una persona sensata. Así que piénsalo, si quieres entrar a la guarida de los cazadores debes poner de tu parte.

— ¡Demonios! Lo haré.

Así fue como entrenaron, entre besos que se volvieron dulces y expertos, junto con el control de la excitación, además de entrar a la cabeza de su enemigo volviéndose un equipo bastante poderoso, dificultosamente derrotaron a Isogai luego de pelear como una pareja no como individuos. Luego de bastantes días que se convirtieron en semanas donde Isogai fue el que recibió las palizas de su vida, notó también que ellos dejaron de discutir, se convirtieron en buenos amigos, quizá un poco más que amigos puesto que disfrutaban los besos que prendían sus poderes en medio de una unión defectuosa.

Los desconfiados vampiros que jamás habían contado con ninguna otra persona para confesar sus miedos, sus deseos e incluso sus sueños; ahora no podían dejar de contarse las cosas, no obstante aunque ambos se tornaron cada vez más deseosos para consumar todo, ninguno se atrevía a hacer nada. Morinaga no pensó entregar su corazón sin estar seguro de ser correspondido, aunque su corazón se aceleraba mucho al ducharse todas las noches y las mañanas luego del entrenamiento, inclusive en una ocasión ducharse tocándose los pies de un extremo al otro de la enorme bañera que tenía su habitación. Los corazones que ahora latían al unísono ansiaban sentir el placer del sexo, sin embargo continuarían aguardando hasta que uno de los dos lo dijera.

El pasar de los días de arduo entrenamiento, finalmente rindió frutos e Isogai decidió ingresar a la guarida de los cazadores. Los dejó en casa para espiar a varios de los integrantes e investigar alguna forma de suplantar a dos de ellos, secuestrándolos y tomando sus uniformes que consisten en atuendos de piel con una capucha en la chamarra. Buscó a dos tipos que lucieran similares a ellos, después de todo eran un grupo bastante grande, no es posible que se conozcan, además mercenarios pagados no tienen por qué ser buenos amigos. Afortunadamente consiguió encontrar a dos tipos parecidos a Morinaga y Tatsumi en complexión y estatura, excepto que ninguno con el cabello rubio largo, ni azul como el de Morinaga, por lo que compró un par de pelucas, una de cabello corto negro para Souichi y una de castaño para su compañero.

La siguiente noche ya tenían todo preparado, siguieron a uno de ellos, lo desmayaron además de apropiarse de bastante de su sangre debilitando al humano común, lo llevaron al tejado de las prácticas atado y amordazado intercambiando la ropa. Así hicieron la misma operación con el otro tipo y finalmente partieron fingiendo ser tipos fríos inexpresivos como todos ellos eran, junto con Isogai que sería la carnada para ingresar; ya que él fingiría ser un vampiro capturado para sacarle información.

Al momento de pasar a la guarida, Isogai ingresó encadenado con una capucha sobre el rostro para hacerlo parecer un prisionero:

— Este miserable chupasangre nos atacó e intentó preguntar sobre el asesinato de los antiguos reyes, pero lo logramos capturar, deberíamos averiguar que traman estas desagradables alimañas. — Dijo Souichi en la entrada de la guarida a lo cual las puertas les fueron abiertas.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Encontrando respuestas

**Capítulo 3: Encontrando respuestas.**

El par de hermosos vampiros Morinaga y Souichi de ante mano comprendieron que Isogai sería maltratado e incluso torturado una vez que lo dejaran en el cuarto de interrogatorio, sin embargo debía resistir hasta que ellos investigaran. En la entrada uno de los guardias les dijo:

— Le hablaré a jefe para que sepa de su hallazgo, llévenlo a la sala de interrogatorios, esto seguramente lo querrá verificar él personalmente.

Al ingresar, notaron las paredes pintadas de un color crema pero adornadas con cráneos de vampiros, los colmillos son algo inconfundible respecto a su raza, lo cual ocasionó una gran indignación puesto que son demasiados congéneres caídos. Masacrar a los cazadores pasó por sus mentes al instante, sin embargo antes de desarticular esa banda de asesinos, su deber fundamental era indagar sobre el asesinato de los padres de Souichi y camuflarse con tal de evitar que las pruebas puedan ser destruidas.

Al contrario de su imaginación, un lugar bastante iluminado a pesar de la detestable decoración, aunque favorablemente sin luz solar que pueda quemar su sensible piel. Sin saber a dónde ir, caminaron con Isogai sujeto de una tela que lo envuelve, evitando que sus manos pierdan el contacto, con él dejándose arrastrar por el extenso pasillo. De inmediato se toparon con uno de los asesinos que se detuvo a mirarlos sospechosamente:

— ¿A dónde llevan a ese … ¿Acaso es un chupasangre?

— Si, lo atrapamos vivo porque hizo preguntas que no debió, seguro sabe algo. — respondió Morinaga sudando frío ante los cuestionamientos del extraño.

— Quiero ver eso. Los acompaño a la sala de interrogación. Hace tanto que no traen uno vivo.

Camino frente a ellos guiándolos hasta el lugar, donde introdujeron a Isogai y lo encadenaron a la pared preparada para eso. En la enorme sala pintada de café oscuro uno de los muros traía un sinfín de artefactos extraños, otros conocidos para la tortura, entre los cuales pudieron mirar martillos, navajas de todos tamaños, hasta katanas e incluso hachas. El tipo tomó una filosa katana y sonrió con maldad expresando:

— Creo que me voy a quedar con una mano de vampiro para mi colección.

No iban a permitir que lastimaran a Isogai de esa forma, sin haber revisado el lugar, tampoco el grupo de vampiros se consideran un grupo de asesinos, por lo que Souichi pensó en una respuesta para evitarles problemas:

— Nos dijeron que este vampiro será interrogado por el jefe en persona.

— ¿Qué no saben que el jefe está en Fukuoka de negocios? Recuerden que los recursos de la empresa dependen de los bienes expropiados, sin embargo tenemos que hacer muchos movimientos con tal de hacerlos legales.

— Supongo que debemos esperar a su regreso, o nos matará. — Mintió Morinaga.

— Claro que no, podemos jugar un poco con este gusano mientras tanto. — Refutó el asesino.

Levantó la enorme espada dispuesto a arrancar su trofeo. Isogai atado, amordazado y con la bolsa de tela tapando su rostro se sacudió lleno de temor, nunca imaginó perder una mano por una razón tan tonta, a pesar de que las extremidades les son regeneradas tardan bastante en conseguirlo, dependiendo el tamaño del corte, o del miembro perdido. Morinaga y Souichi con un golpe en la nuca dejaron inconsciente al asesino, remplazaron a Isogai con el cuerpo de aquél y lo amordazaron tapando el rostro del sujeto.

Salieron temerosos de ser descubiertos por la cámara de vigilancia y subieron hasta los cuartos superiores, ya que seguramente son las habitaciones principales del jefe de la organización. Pasaron por amplios salones de entrenamiento, hasta que una vez arriba se separaron de Isogai, el cual ingresó a un cuarto cerrado con llave; sin embargo utilizando sus trucos con un par de alambres, logró abrir aquella puerta. Ambos vampiros se quedaron fuera del lugar para vigilar y distraer a cualquiera que pudiera ser un peligro para la misión.

Al ingresar a la enorme habitación, observó un sillón acolchado, una computadora portátil sobre un amplio escritorio, algunas gavetas, vinos en una especie de vitrina y más trofeos de cráneos de vampiros, junto con extremidades de los mismos en formol. Decidió hurgar en las gavetas y encontró fotos gráficas de archivos interminables de los vampiros asesinados junto con descripción de los bienes expropiados, sin saber por dónde comenzar a buscar en esa pila de expedientes, púes no encontró ninguno con el apellido Tatsumi. Todos referían a los bienes robados, por lo cual intentó en la computadora, que desafortunadamente bloqueada con una contraseña no lo desanimó. Un par de movimientos de su desarmador bastaron para sacar el disco duro de la misma y volver a cerrar el aparato para no causar sospechas por el momento. Justificar todo en una descompostura o un traidor entre el grupo es mejor a que sepan que tienen pruebas para deshabilitar el grupo armado de asesinos y no escaparan o cambiaran su residencia.

Salió del lugar donde los chicos sujetos de las manos vigilaban su seguridad, además de pensar en una forma de salir sin ser descubiertos.

Ahora que tenían las pruebas no podían dejar al tipo atado sin que dijera que alguien infiltrado lo dejó en mal estado:

— Por qué no fingimos un robo y nos marchamos con el efectivo del lugar. — Dijo Morinaga con una astuta idea.

— Por supuesto. Eso y llevarnos a Isogai fingiendo estar muerto. — Afirmó Tatsumi, como en sintonía con Morinaga.

Volvieron al cuarto y revisaron cada centímetro hasta hallar la caja fuerte con una suma fuerte de efectivo. Tomaron el dinero volviendo al cuarto con el tipo atado para robar un saco de cadáveres y derramaron bastante sangre propia en el cuerpo de Isogai, de modo que lo arrastraron inmóvil hasta la entrada:

— Nuestro amigo se apasionó y mató al cerdo chupasangre. — Afirmó Souichi abriendo la bolsa y mostrando el aparente cadáver ensangrentado.

— Nos pidieron poner este cuerpo en la entrada de su apartamento ya que lo comparte con otros iguales a él para darles una lección, además que no tienen algo que nos pueda ser redituable. — Secundó Morinaga.

— ¡Eso es una excelente idea! Eso sacará a muchos de ellos de nuestra amada ciudad.

Tomaron la bolsa y la arrastraron hasta el auto que aparcaron en la entrada del lugar, donde metieron el «cadáver» en el maletero. Con dificultad entraron al auto sin dejar de tocarse, peleando por quien conduciría y cuál de ellos entraría primero, pues les era complicado pasar por la palanca de velocidades y llegar al otro asiento sin soltar la mano del otro:

— Yo conduzco y tú entra. — Expresó Souichi ordenando.

Tetsuhiro sin responder lo empujó y no les fue posible discutir a razón de que todavía estaban a la vista de los guardias en la entrada. Arrancaron el auto y escaparon inmediatamente. Mientras Morinaga conducía con Tatsumi sujetando su brazo, escucharon los golpes de Isogai en el maletero:

— A veces no soporto a ese sujeto, ¿Podemos dejarlo un rato ahí? — Dijo Morinaga.

— Deberías darle una oportunidad, no lo conoces como yo.

Recordó en esos momentos la forma de conocer a ese fastidioso tipo, del cual puede decir, tenerlo como único amigo…

Durante su primer año en la universidad siempre solitario alejado de todos estudiando en un rincón de la biblioteca, Tatsumi Souichi no soportaba a nadie, ni así mismo. Por su mal genio todas las personas que pudieran intentar algún acercamiento debido a su hermosa apariencia terminaban alejándose de su actitud tan desagradable; todos excepto Isogai Taichirou que lo abordó cierto día.

— ¡El temido príncipe de los vampiros!

— Disculpa pero ese título hace años que no es vigente.

— Bueno pero tú eres el chico de la familia Tatsumi.

— Si soy yo ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos y me dejas en paz?

— Tiene como un mes que he querido charlar contigo, ya que me parece que eres muy listo te preguntaré ¿Qué caso tiene tener una realeza vampírica? Los simples humanos, al menos en nuestro país no la tienen. No crees que es algo sobreestimado y caduco que debe desaparecer.

Las acertadas preguntas de Isogai llamaron su atención, volviéndolo una persona interesante que lo hizo reflexionar y comprender las cosas desde un punto de vista más amplio a su cerrado mundo en el que todos están en su contra. La personalidad abusiva de su nuevo amigo que procuraba molestarlo haciendo bromas pesadas demasiadas veces, le consiguieron duelos a golpes uno contra el otro, de la misma forma contra otras personas, los cuales se tornaron entretenidos puesto que los estilos de pelea rivalizaron dando algunas victorias para cada cual. La velocidad era el arma más efectiva de Souichi, pero Isogai siempre tuvo trucos para derrotarlo.

Compartieron asimismo, el asunto de resolver el asesinato de los padres del ex príncipe, a lo cual Taichirou con contactos tanto humanos como vampiros lo llevaron a dar con el grupo de cazadores; puesto que la familia de Isogai pertenece a una subdivisión de la policía para mediar asuntos vampíricos y humanos. Por esa simple razón, al grupo de asesinos, necesitan no únicamente sacarle la información sobre la muerte de los papás de Souichi, sino desarticular por completo la facción por medios legales, razón para conseguir todas las pruebas posibles sin ser descubiertos.

Souichi regresó de sus pensamientos que lo abstrajeron por escuchar un reclamo de Morinaga:

— ¿Entonces tú y ese tipo sienten algo el uno por el otro?

— No seas absurdo. ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Olvidas que al tocarte siento tus emociones, sé que ese Isogai es especial para ti. Si no hubiera visto tus memorias pensaría que fueron amantes. Aunque quizá es porque aún no lo han hecho ¿Será que no te has atrevido a decirle que te gusta?

— ¿Qué cosas sucias acabas de decir? ¡De modo que estás celoso!

En medio de la calle el auto se desvió de un lado al otro, casi se estrelló en una de las esquinas a razón de la pelea en su interior. El pobre de Isogai en el maletero se golpeó una y otra vez por tanta sacudida, hasta que Morinaga se orilló y detuvo el vehículo.

— ¡Qué rayos te ocurre! Nos pudimos hacer daño o dañar gente común. Lo que tú tengas con Isogai no es de mi incumbencia.

— Te digo que no tengo nada con él, deja esos celos que sientes por mí, que lo único que busco es alejarme de ti lo más pronto posible.

— No creas que yo estoy en la gloria con tu detestable personalidad, que me hace sentir el fastidio que tienes por todo. Me muero por ser libre para volver a percibir todo de forma normal.

El silencio reinó hasta que de nuevo los golpes en el maletero los sacaron de sus miradas tristes que los rodearon luego de escuchar las frías palabras de uno hacia el otro.

— Mejor vamos por Isogai para que conduzca, así nadie peligrará.

— Esta vez yo saldré normal y tú atravesarás el auto. — Expresó Souichi siendo arrastrado sin poder reclamar nada hasta la salida donde se comenzaron a dar empujones, golpes y arañazos que terminaron nuevamente tumbados en el suelo puesto que no se soltaron para no padecer el hechizo.

Una vez que Tetsuhiro miró a Souichi teniéndolo debajo de su cuerpo lo besó siendo correspondido, hasta que un par personas pasaron por la calle mirándolos tan apasionados tirados junto a un auto en la acera. Las personas murmuraron y se alejaron de ahí prácticamente señalándolos.

Se levantaron en medio de palabras para justificar:

— Te besé para recuperar fuerzas. — Expresó el de cabello azul limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

— Yo respondí al beso porque el maldito hechizo me obliga.

Abrieron el maletero con Isogai saltando con reclamos:

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Casi me asfixio en ese lugar, además estoy lleno de sangre y se está secando sobre mi piel, no soporto esta sensación. Después hacen que el auto me golpee. ¡Olvídenlo! Seguro estaban besuqueándose.

El sonrojo en ambos vampiros no se hizo esperar hasta que partieron rumbo al hotel con la finalidad de permitir a Taichirou asearse. Antes de salir del auto, Isogai se limpió con algunos pañuelos el rostro y cambió su chamarra por la de uno de ellos, con la finalidad de que en el hotel no supusieran que algo malo les ocurrió.

Se sentaron a la mesa con un par de vasos con sangre refrigerada bebiendo tranquilamente, esperando por Isogai el cual no salía de la ducha. Tetsuhiro no dejó de pensar tantas veces, en que quizá está entrometiéndose en el romance de Souichi y ese sujeto inquisitivo. La unión le permitió al chico rubio conocer irremediablemente las sensaciones de preocupación en Morinaga por lo que rompió el incómodo silencio:

— Isogai es el único amigo que he tenido, jamás ha habido algo más que amistad, simplemente no me gusta, ni yo a él. De hecho él siempre ha tenido un sin número de romances, debo agregar, "con mujeres", así que deja de pensar en eso qué no soporto esa sensación de vacío. No puedo imaginar lo que sentirías si yo fuera como tú con tantos hombres con los que te has acostado.

— Tiene más de dos años que no hago esas cosas, te lo dije, busco algo especial, alguien que me ame… tanto tiempo ha pasado que me preguntó si efectivamente es real eso del amor. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Miró la profundidad de los ojos miel que se derritieron ante su pregunta extraña. La sujeción de la mano que los unía se hizo más apretada. El latido se hizo veloz en ambos, la dopamina corrió por la venas, feromonas fueron liberadas envolviéndolos en la cálida sensación de paz y un deseo creciente de fundirse. Hasta que Souichi respondió con sinceridad:

— Nunca he creído en eso del amor, son simples feromonas como este hechizo. Sólo quiero tumbarte sobre esta mesa para meterte…

Antes de completar la frase, Isogai los interrumpió:

— Si quieren me voy unos veinte minutos.

Una profunda vergüenza azoró a los tipos bajo el hechizo que no pudieron mirarse. La única cosa que los devolvió a la realidad fue el disco duro en manos de Isogai, que volvió a decir:

— Entonces creo que llevaré este disco a los expertos que trabajan con papá. Nuestro trabajo terminó.

— ¿Entonces no podremos saber? — Preguntó Souichi.

— Estoy seguro que aquí están todas las pruebas que necesitamos para encarcelar a todos esos tipos, incluyendo al líder de esa organización. Créanme, yo también deseo saber quién es el culpable pero no tengo idea como extraer la información, de seguro que no es fácil. No creo que sea sólo la contraseña del sistema operativo, sino debe haber más impedimentos.

Morinaga pensativo transmitió esa sensación de tener una gran idea, por lo que hizo a su rival preguntarle:

— Bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente? Ya sé que tienes una buena idea.

— El disco duro tiene contraseña y seguramente los archivos deben estar cifrados para protección. Yo conozco a alguien que sabe meterse en cualquier sistema y evidentemente sacar la información de este disco duro será pan comido para él.

— Es una excelente idea, vamos a ver a tu amigo. — Dijo Taichirou sonriendo.

Antes de partir rumbo a Nagoya botaron al par de cazadores que tenían amarrados en el tejado, en un lugar alejado sin saber qué o quién los atacó. Recogieron sus maletas tomando un avión con dirección a Nagoya, llegando justo un poco antes del amanecer. Colocaron sobre sus cuerpos las enormes túnicas con capuchas con tal de contener los implacables rayos solares que no tardarían en inundar la ciudad. Nuevamente rentaron un auto, puesto que a pesar de que los humanos son conscientes de la existencia de los vampiros, son rechazados y reciben malos tratos cuando la gente los identifica. Partieron a un hotel con tal de descansar hasta que la noche cayera como todos los días.

Una vez en la habitación matrimonial, como todos los días intentado evadir el ardor sexual que los corroe, pues al estar totalmente a solas recostados en la enorme cama los cuerpos comenzaron a liberar esa necesidad, esa lujuria que tornó los pensamientos a besos caricias y a tocar el cuerpo ardiente de su compañero de habitación. Morinaga procuró fijar una idea alejándose lo más que pudo de la lujuria contenida:

— Quiero saber, en Tokio no respondiste lo que pregunté. ¿Te has enamorado?

La pregunta desconcertó a Souichi, su mente ávida comenzó a dejar de lado la excitación y respondió:

— No, es que esas cosas son para perder el tiempo. Tanto que tengo que hacer, que prefiero no pensar en algo tan superfluo. ¿Para qué quieres enamorarte? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

— Sentirte acompañado todo el tiempo, sin esa vacuidad que a veces me da ansiedad, como si no fuera a ningún lado.

— Pero te tienes a ti mismo, tu principal compañía para toda la vida eres tú.

— No es lo mismo, porque quiero alguien a quien contarle mis cosas insignificantes, también entregar mi afecto, compartir lo más simple pero importante de la vida, una caricia, un beso, una película, algún paseo, e incluso hasta discutir por cosas sin sentido.

Los pensamientos de ambos encontraron una pequeña ventana de paz durante sus horas de sueño, imaginar que quizás podrían compartir ese tipo de cosas uno con el otro sin decir absolutamente nada sobre ese asunto, pero entregando las emociones a través la unión mágica pero exenta del deseo pasional creado a la fuerza.

Los rayos solares vespertinos estaban por cesar, cuando el trío de vampiros listos para partir en busca de respuestas marcharon hasta un bar gay que recién abría sus puertas. El enorme lugar situado en la planta baja de un edificio bastante grande con tres pisos de altura.

Caminaron al interior tomando el ascensor hasta el segundo piso donde una enorme puerta con una cámara por encima los observó:

— Soy yo, ábrenos Hiroto. — Tocó a la puerta Morinaga.

Un sonido automático delató que la puerta estaba sin seguro. Ingresaron para mirar a un chico de cabello café en pijama frotando sus ojos.

— Angel-kun que sucede, apenas estoy despertando.

— Hiroto, te presento a mis amigos: Tatsumi Souichi e Isogai Taichirou. Necesito tu ayuda con. — Expresó Morinaga siendo interrumpido con:

— ¿Qué pasa Hiro corazón? — Expresó un chico saliendo de la habitación totalmente desnudo.

Los tres chicos procuraron mirar hacia las paredes o el suelo con tal de ignorar el momento incómodo. Hiroto rió un poco recalcando burlonamente:

— ¿Qué nunca han visto un hombre desnudo? Cariño mejor ve a ponerte la bata que incomodas a las señoritas vírgenes.

Morinaga expresó finalmente al retirarse la pareja de Hiroto:

— Veo que sigues siendo el mismo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Primero lo primero ¿Ese lindo chico es tu novio? — Preguntó Hiroto guiñando un ojo a Tatsumi.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijeron en coro Souichi y Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Entonces por qué razón se toman de las manos?

— Alguien nos lanzó una maldición, a Souichi y a mí, en la que si dejo de tocarlo moriré.

— Ya entiendo, pero es tan lindo y se ven tan bien juntos que imaginé que son una pareja. Lástima pues es un hombre muy atractivo… Entonces dime qué necesitas de mí.

Le explicaron a grandes rasgos todo el asunto con la organización de cazadores de vampiros y la familia Tatsumi, razón por la que Hiroto respondió:

— Será un placer ayudarlos a capturar esa banda de criminales y encarcelarlos.

Hiroto un buen amigo de Morinaga, al cual conoció en uno de los tantos viajes a bares en la ciudad de Nagoya, ambos en busca de llenar el corazón con sexo en aquellos días de juventud. Estudiaron la universidad cada uno en una facultad distinta. Afortunadamente para Tetsuhiro su querido amigo estudió ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, motivo por el que se volvió un hacker experto que solía robar las fotos privadas de sus atractivos compañeros de clase. Siempre conseguía meterse a computadoras ajenas con tal de agrandar su colección de pornografía. De esa forma, al salir de la carrera, se volvió un genio para hacer programas y antivirus los cuales le son muy redituables, a tal grado que compró su propio bar, dedicándose a administrarlo y a la vez continuar con su pasión por las computadoras.

Invitó a todos a alimentarse en el bar mientras él se acicaló al lado de su flamante novio. Un rato después, bajó al lugar y los llevó a su oficina en la última planta del edificio. En las oficinas llenas de aparatos, un par de servidores junto con varios monitores, colocó el disco duro a una de sus múltiples computadoras y usando sus conocimientos, luego de un rato logró violar la seguridad del cifrado de los archivos.

— Lo logré chicos, tienen que ver todos los datos que están aquí. ¿Sabían que nombraron a su organización como «ILUMINEM»? Es horrible ver cuantos de nuestros congéneres han sido asesinados por estos brutos. Miren que guardar tantos datos son pruebas que los hundirán hasta que se congele el infierno.

Souichi corrió al instante a levantarse de los sillones, jalando a Tetsuhiro de donde se encontraban sentados, esperando por los resultados.

— ¡Tú! Amanerado. ¿Puedes buscar si están mis padres los Tatsumi?

— Soy Hiroto, por favor… — Tecleó rápidamente y expresó: — Por aquí hay mucha información, pero seguramente el líder es el que se encarga de firmar todos estos papeles para mover el dinero de la compañía. Se supone que es una compañía de inversiones, pero en realidad está encubierta, lo que si aparece es la firma en todas partes junto con su nombre: «Furude Kunihiro». ¡Los encontré! Aquí están los Tatsumi.

El corazón de Souichi se detuvo, recordó el haber ido a la policía a recoger los restos de sus padres. Fue ahí donde le comentaron sobre el asesinato en una situación misteriosa sin tener sospechosos ni culpables. Los asesinos quizá alguna orden de fanáticos con odio injustificado contra los vampiros. Él siempre estuvo seguro que no fue una casualidad, ni mucho menos un caso sin culpables; que de alguna forma alguien los asesinó de forma planeada y organizada. Pero hasta ese día comprendió que el saber la realidad sobre la muerte de sus padres no se los devolvería, sino desmantelar esa organización de cazadores le daría un poco tranquilidad, ya que nadie volvería a sufrir lo que él.

Al revisar los archivos en la memoria, descubrieron los estados de cuenta a partir del año del asesinato de los Tatsumi. Una gran suma de dinero les llegó meses antes para financiar los inicios de la detestable organización, todo a nombre de una renombrada compañía «Inversiones Morinaga». Lo cual enfureció a Souichi sobremanera, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La indignación recorrió cada fibra de su ser:

— ¿Entonces todo es verdad? Tus padres mandaron matar a los míos para quedarse con el poder. Siento tanto asco de estar unido a una persona como tú, que prefiero morir a seguir tomando tu mano.

Un fuerte jalón soltó el agarre pero al instante Morinaga lo abrazó, apreciando la resistencia de su querido rival, pero le remarcó con seguridad:

— Espera un segundo, siente mi corazón y escucha los susurros de mis pensamientos. Sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver en eso porque estoy convencido que mis padres no tienen nada que ver, debe ser un error.

— ¡No te creo! ¡Suéltame!

— Créeme por favor, debemos investigar y te aseguro que si ellos mataron a tu familia o deshonraron a nuestros congéneres yo mismo te entregaré sus corazones. Al igual que el mío con tal de que encuentres algo de paz.

El compás de latidos se volvieron uno, compartieron no la sed de venganza sino la necesidad de encontrar la verdad y hacer valer la justicia. Souichi bajó las manos que habían empujado afanosamente a su rival para devolverle el abrazo y llorar en su pecho escuchando los latidos que tranquilizaron y estabilizaron su mundo nuevamente.

Esa misma noche partieron directo a Fukuoka ahora con Hiroto para ayudarles en todo lo que les pudiera resultar útil, a razón de que no permitiría que su mejor amigo le ocurra algo sin darle una mano.

A pesar de lo que implicaba el hecho de sacrificar a sus propios padres, Morinaga había resuelto el enfrentarlos, de ser culpables entregarlos a las autoridades y ofrecer su propia vida como sacrificio para remendar el error; después de todo no podría mirarse al espejo luego de sentirse parte de algo tan horrible. Silenciosamente imploró al cielo porque de alguna manera todo fuera un gran error y el nombre de su compañía familiar no sea parte de aquellos hechos violentos.

En el camino, Souichi percibió su estómago comprimido, lleno de temor y preocupaciones que no pertenecían a él, todas provenientes del chico de cabello azul que miraba el paisaje en la distancia durante todo el trayecto hasta Fukuoka. No dijo una sola palabra hasta que Hiroto interrumpió las reflexiones de ambos:

— ¿Entonces qué pasa si se sueltan?

— Es una horrible sensación, un dolor que cubre todo el cuerpo, nos asfixia. — Expresó Tetsuhiro vívidamente.

— ¿Por qué razón los maldijeron y quién fue? — Inquirió Hiroto.

— ¡Qué clase de estúpidas preguntas son esas! ¿Si supiéramos no crees que ya habríamos matado al culpable? — Recalcó Souichi.

— ¿Pero no le dirán al buen Hiroto que deben tener sexo para que la señora Matsuda pueda deshacer la unión? — Dijo burlonamente Isogai.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a contar nuestras intimidades con este tipo? — Regaño Souichi intentado ahorcarlo con una mano.

— No te preocupes, no creo que sea necesario, hemos aprendido a coexistir sin enlazarnos y no hemos muerto. Además, si todo sale mal y mis padres son culpables, podrás matarme y acabar con nuestra maldición. Seguramente si yo muero podrás ser libre. — Planteó Tetsuhiro con resignación.

La sensación de tristeza invadió el ambiente, nadie tuvo la osadía de decir algo más, puesto que el sacrificio de un vampiro que empeña su palabra, es algo casi como una ley que no se podía evadir.

Souichi repensó las cosas, en realidad no pretendía dañar a ese tipo que ha llegado a conocer, el cual es tan noble que a pesar de no tener culpa alguna, ofrendaba su vida con tal de entregarle la justicia que había pedido toda su vida. Comprendió finalmente que la «justicia» no es algo que pueda tomarse tan literalmente, de manera que asesinar a los Morinaga a cambio de sus padres no fue algo en sus planes. Sin embargo, tranquilizar al vampiro a su lado diciendo aquello, no es algo que pudiera ser simple de expresar o por lo menos eso sintió.

El silencio continuó hasta su llegada a la mansión Morinaga en el centro de Fukuoka. Ingresaron al lugar los cuatro compañeros de viaje, llegando directamente a una de las habitaciones en las que sus padres leían.

Irrumpiendo sin anunciarse Tetsuhiro habló de inmediato:

— Madre, padre necesitamos hablar urgentemente.

La sorpresa en los rostros de los reyes no se hiso esperar, por lo que respondió su madre:

— Adelante hijo ¿qué sucede?

Souichi contuvo la ira. Tetsuhiro lo miró suplicante, con tal de que, antes de acusarlos pudieran cuestionar de manera civilizada, por lo que respondió a su madre:

— Tenemos pruebas de que «Inversiones Morinaga» financió la compañía de cazadores de vampiros unos meses previos al asesinato de los padres de Souichi.

Hiroto sacó su computadora portátil y enseñó los movimientos bancarios junto con papelería legal escaneada que demostró completamente los tratos sucios con la compañía «Iluminem». El padre de Morinaga se levantó a mirar los papeles en la computadora, parecía no asustado sino molesto, por lo cual se defendió:

— Esto no es posible Tetsuhiro, tú sabías que nosotros investigamos por varios años la muerte de los Tatsumi. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Vamos a ver los archivos de la compañía, tengo todos los papeles para demostrarles que esto es una falsificación. Cada movimiento bancario es autorizado por mí y por el contador, además yo siempre superviso las inversiones, no es posible que el dinero saliera de aquí.

Revisaron las cajas llenas de papeles con los comprobantes de cada una de las inversiones; afortunadamente todo ordenado por fecha les facilitó encontrar la caja con el año al que concernían los papeles escaneados que tenían. Sacaron una enorme carpeta con el mes de abril al que corresponden las pruebas, encontrando algo extraño, los papeles de la misma fecha y año contenían otro logo y el nombre de la compañía no es «Iluminem» sino «Bathory»; aunque coincidentes con la firma del señor Morinaga, la del entonces contador de la empresa, el señor Junya y el dueño de la empresa Furude Kunihiro.

— Les dije que algo estaba mal con todo esto, honestamente no recuerdo todas las inversiones, algunas han ido mal y no han sido redituables. A pesar de ello, nunca he firmado dos papeles distintos para un mismo trato, esto fue una trampa de Junya, el solía cerrar muchos de los tratos para ayudarme con el trabajo. No obstante, me parecería increíble que él hiciera una cosa de ese estilo. Debemos revisar los movimientos bancarios, no creo que en realidad los fondos cayeran en una compañía así. Además una vez que invertimos en las compañías como socios minoritarios, recibimos informes mensuales junto con el crecimiento o pérdidas de la misma.

Buscaron los papeles con los informes de la empresa sin encontrarla entre las cajas. Ningún movimiento, ni el valor de la compañía, ni su existencia. En la computadora teclearon Bathory sin hallar tampoco rastros.

— ¡Esto es una trampa! Yo no tenía idea de este fraude. Si Junya estuviera vivo podrían interrogarlo pero murió hace algunos años y sólo queda vivo su hijo. Se retiró luego de algunos meses de la muerte de los padres de Tatsumi, dijo que prefería empezar su propia compañía de inversiones. No puedo creerlo, confié en él.

De inmediato el padre de Morinaga fue por una pila de papeles sobre la investigación de la muerte de los Tatsumi. Entre ellos, que los asesinos provenían de un culto desconocido, sin darles alguna pista adicional, con excepción de que los Junya estaban implicados.

— Yo iré con ustedes, no puedo permitir que las cosas queden así, debemos hablar con el hijo de los Junya. Creo que se llama Masaki. — Expresó con preocupación el padre de Tetsuhiro.

— Junya Masaki. — Expresó Tetsuhiro con intranquilidad.

Souichi se quedó pensativo con respecto a las evidencias encontradas. Por una parte podría ser una trampa para inculpar a los Junya engendrada por los Morinaga con tal de limpiar su nombre y enlodar el de un muerto. Sin embargo el nombre del vampiro implicado retumbó en sus oídos, incluso la forma en la que lo pronunció el mismo Tetsuhiro con tristeza, lo obligó a recordar aquella historia su primer amor con Masaki, por lo cual en el camino discretamente le preguntó sin que los demás escucharan:

— ¿Ese tal Masaki es el mismo del que me hablaste?

— Si, fue él.

Un extraño presentimiento cubrió a Souichi sobre hacer preguntas sin tener algún plan de protección, razón por la que usando su celular, discretamente le informó a Isogai por medio de mensajes que se infiltrara mientras ellos hablan con el tal Masaki.

En una mansión alejada de la ciudad, arribaron todos al lado del preocupado padre de Tetsuhiro.

— Yo me quedaré aquí mientras ustedes entran, esos asuntos son familiares, simplemente no me corresponden. — Expresó Isogai de acuerdo al plan, a pesar de ello no esperaron que Hiroto dijo también:

— Creo que tienes razón, yo me quedo.

Souichi, Morinaga y su padre, arribaron a la entrada de la mansión; en la cual los recibió uno de los sirvientes haciéndolos pasar al recibidor para anunciarle a Masaki de los invitados no esperados. Luego de unos cortos minutos:

— ¿A qué debo este placer? Los Morinaga y el antiguo príncipe Tatsumi. — Expresó con hipocresía Masaki.

— Tenemos evidencia que tu padre malverso fondos de la compañía, los usurpó para armar una organización de cazadores de vampiros. — Dijo el señor Morinaga.

— Ya veo… creo que finalmente llegó el momento. Vienen solos a mi casa con pruebas incriminatorias y esperan salir ¿vivos?

Un grupo de hombres armados salieron de las sombras, humanos y vampiros por igual vestidos en togas con el símbolo de la asociación Iluminem. Armados con unas enormes ballestas, espadas, entre otras armas con la finalidad de matar vampiros.

— ¿Qué pretendes amenazándonos con estás personas? ¿No sabes que soy el rey?— Preguntó con angustia el padre de Morinaga.

— Un rey caduco, que puede ser sustituido por un poder superior, como esta nueva alianza entre vampiros y humanos, por supuesto que no todos en ella lo saben. Los humanos son tan ingenuos cuando el temor los hace odiar a otras razas, son fácilmente manipulables, ya que me han llevado hasta donde estoy. Ahora domino el mercado, tengo poder y dinero, por tanto seguramente podré manipular la evidencia de que el pobre rey Morinaga fue asesinado junto con su amada esposa en su mansión, al lado de su hijo marica. Sin olvidar al antiguo príncipe, tus padres descubrieron todo antes de tiempo, sabían de hecho que mi padre estaba por desfalcar fondos para meterlos a una compañía en Tokio, pero nada de esto sería realidad de no ser por la ayuda de los Furude, ellos armaron la parte de la alianza. ¿Verdad Kunihiro?

Detrás de Masaki salió un hombre bastante parecido al señor Morinaga, sonrió con presunción.

— Así es Masaki, tenía que demostrar que no importa si fui despreciado por ser un simple humano, mejor dicho sólo la mitad pues mi padre un asqueroso chupasangre que despreció a mi madre, Furude Misuki.

— ¿Misuki? ¡Esa mujer era una enferma mental! — Gritó el señor Morinaga.

— No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre ¿Cómo debería decirte? ¿Papá? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú menos que nadie merece un título así!

— Era mi compañera de la universidad mientras yo salía con mi querida novia, la cual se volvió mi esposa un tiempo después. A esa desagradable mujer yo le tenía lástima pues siempre estaba solitaria y sólo porque una vez le ayudé con sus libros cuando se cayeron de sus manos, supuso que me enamoré de ella. Posteriormente me comenzó a acosar, no me dejaba tranquilo, incluso mi esposa tuvo que intervenir y hablar con ella. Pero todo no terminó ahí, fingiendo pedir disculpas me drogó y abusó de mí, pues cuando desperté estaba atado a una cama y una nota en mi pecho. Jamás volví a saber de ella ¿ahora vienes a decirme que eres el producto de un ultraje a mi persona?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi madre! ¡Te regodeas a pesar de tener un hijo marica unido a otro hombre igualmente marica! Pues ahora imagina quién tomará tu lugar, alguien que puede tener descendencia, ¡no como ese príncipe sin huevos!

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Los padres de Souichi asesinados por descubrir los enfermizos planes de los Junya para hacerse del poder, pero no sólo eso, sino el hecho de que la madre de Kunihiro llena de resentimiento toda su vida, sembró rencor contra la familia que aquél hombre que ella amó alguna vez.

Kunihiro a sus veinte años, ansiando venganza por la vida que le fue negada, dio casualmente al servicio de los Junya como asistente del padre de Masaki. De esa forma se le ocurrió usar el nombre de Kunihiro para empezar su organización. Nada como un humano mitad vampiro para controlar otros humanos, utilizar los odios raciales con la finalidad de hacerse de poder y riqueza. De esa forma ninguna cosa les impediría su objetivo, tomar el control tanto de los humanos como de los vampiros, sin nadie que pudiera impedírselos.

El rostro de los Morinaga estaba atónito, ninguno pudo decir ni una palabra más, aunque el silencio fue roto por Souichi, el cual esperaba poder retrasar todo con tal de que su amigo Isogai los ayudara:

— ¡No soy ningún marica! — Retuvo el aliento antes de expresar: — ¿De modo que asesinaron a mis padres por poder? Pero de que te sirve, la realeza vampírica es prácticamente encargarse de ayudar a que nuestros congéneres puedan vivir con equidad.

— ¡Oh si ayudar a otros! Qué buenos han sido los Morinaga y los Tatsumi, recibiendo las cuotas de las empresas vampíricas. Que eficientes han sido estos años cuando desaparecieron algunas familias de vampiros adineradas, al igual que algunas de simples humanos y no pudieron resolver los casos, ni tenían idea que tuvieran alguna relación. Pobres de ustedes viviendo de una riqueza que han heredado, que les es traída por medios políticos. — Expresó Kunihiro.

— No te atrevas a insinuar que soy un haragán, yo trabajo en la universidad, soy investigador, por si no lo sabes tengo períodos vacacionales. No se respecto a Tetsuhiro, del cual no he escuchado nada sobre su vida laboral. — respondió Souichi intentado distraer la atención.

— ¡Qué dices! Yo tampoco soy un flojo, por si no lo saben yo también soy investigador en la universidad de Nagoya, e igual que tu estoy de vacaciones. No porque sea un príncipe tengo que vivir de los ingresos de mis padres.

— Por eso tu estilo de pelea es tan malo, te la vives en un laboratorio. — Expresó riendo Souichi.

— Tú que dices, también eres investigador y no veo que sepas pelear mejor que yo, además estás mucho más flacucho y débil, seguro que en una pelea acabaría contigo fácilmente.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Aprésenlos! Los quiero vivos, necesito algunas respuestas y códigos de seguridad de las cuentas bancarias. — Gritó Masaki.

Escuchar que la orden fue no matarlos les dio el pretexto perfecto para defenderse, no podrían permitir ser apresados de forma tan sencilla, ya que si unían sus poderes podrían hacerse mucho más poderosos de lo normal.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro al instante se besaron ardientemente prendiendo la pasión de su hechizo. Las armas amenazadoras se dirigían a ellos sin poder tocarlos, nadie podía lastimarlos mientras ellos usaran el poder de su unión. Algunos golpes directo a sus rostros que recién se separaron del beso, fueron evadidos con certeza actuando como un individuo a pesar de tener una mano sujetando con fuerza a su compañero. La fuerza se les multiplicaba con cada rose seductor que los incitaba a llevar lo más lejos posible las sensaciones de placer, sin embargo totalmente concentrados en inmovilizar a los asesinos.

— ¿Entonces soy muy malo peleando? — Preguntó Morinaga soltando una patada al rostro de uno de los tipos que intentó someterlo.

— Sólo digo que soy mejor que tú.

— Ya lo probaremos. Cuando nos separen pelearé contra ti y verás que te derrotaré fácilmente.

Un poco antes de la batalla, en la parte trasera de la mansión, Isogai y Hiroto habían entrado a un par de oficinas en la parte superior, subiendo por las escaleras de servicio. Revisaron encontrando las pruebas para demostrar que absurdamente el líder de una organización anti vampírica es en realidad un vampiro, Junya Masaki. De inmediato les intrigó escuchar gritos de discusión, por lo que vieron a sus amigos rodeados por más de treinta guardias en togas, e inmediatamente buscaron armas para bajar en su defensa ¿Cómo podrían detenerlos a puño limpio? Afortunadamente hallaron la sala de entrenamiento repleta con armas de defensa. Algunos palos para golpear, espadas sin filo, todo con la finalidad de entrenar a los asesinos.

En medio de la pelea se aparecieron ambos para ayudar a sus amigos, le dieron un par de armas a cada uno incluyendo al padre de Morinaga que tenían que defender con destreza puesto que era el más débil de todos, a razón de que ya lo tenían sujeto dos de los cazadores.

— Padre no te separes de nosotros, te cuidaremos.

Los golpes zumbaron, aún en desventaja todo parecía ser simple, pelear con toda su fuerza para salvar sus vidas. Hiroto e Isogai encargándose de algunos guardias por separado, con algo de dificultad, pero sin darse por vencidos. Morinaga padre algo fuera de práctica con trabajo impedía ser apresado, por lo que su hijo y Souichi debían evitar a toda costa que lo atraparan.

Usando un enorme báculo de metal, los chicos unidos giraron empujando a los guardias que los rodeaban, además repartiendo golpes directos las cabezas, luego simplemente soltaron el báculo para sujetarse de ambas manos y tal como bailarines de ballet se alzaron usando uno al otro para atezar golpes directo a los rostros, a los estómagos e incluso derribaron a varios en medio de un abrazo giratorio. Masaki intervino con un certero golpe a la cabeza, desmayando a Morinaga padre, e inmediatamente lanzándolo lejos:

— Lleven este arriba, lo necesito para interrogarlo. Ya estoy cansado de esto, se rinden ahora o mueren. — Sin esperar por la respuesta exclamó con molestia. — Correcto ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Isogai y Hiroto fueron los primeros en soltar sus armas y levantar las manos, por lo que los ataron juntos golpeándolos un poco en la esquina de la enorme habitación.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro no pensaron rendirse, el fuego en sus ojos no se extinguiría hasta que ambos acabaran muertos o vencieran, sin embargo ahora que la orden es matarlos, los cazadores no dudaron en usar las filosas armas para atacarlos con soltura. Un firme beso fue dado con velocidad antes de continuar con la batalla, siendo interrumpido por una espada cerca de sus cabezas.

Evadir tantos guardias resultó imposible. Morinaga advirtió que una estaca sería dada justo en el corazón de su compañero, por lo que lo hizo aún lado recibiendo el impacto en su vientre, siendo atravesado de un lado al otro. La sangre brotó de su boca tosiendo un poco mientras sacó la estaca de su cuerpo liberando un chorro de su sangre. El poder que los unía se debilitó, por lo que Souichi intentó escapar con él mientras su herida intentaba sanar, por lo que prácticamente lo arrastró.

— Muérdeme ahora idiota, sino tu herida no sanará.

— No, si lo hago te debilitaré también.

Las piernas le fallaron a Tetsuhiro, de manera que unos segundos después, los rodearon los guardias restantes con filosas armas apuntando a todas partes de su anatomía. Masaki al fondo de la habitación no hizo ningún movimiento, esperó para ver la muerte de ambos. Pero al tenerlos a su merced, se moría por preguntar una cosa:

— Se merecen un aplauso, poderosos vampiros, demasiado poderosos para mi gusto. Necesito saber que usaron para volverse así. Podemos hacerlo de forma fácil o difícil, tengo a sus amigos atados allá atrás como verán y voy a arrancarle el corazón a uno de ellos a menos que me digan su secreto.

— Es una maldición, una boda vampírica mal hecha que no nos permite dejar de tocarnos. — Dijo Morinaga antes de ser testigo del asesinato de su amigo Hiroto.

— Perfecto, entonces quiero verlos morir por la maldición. ¡Sepárenlos! — Expresó Masaki.

Al instante los cazadores arrastraron lejos a uno del otro, las manos entrelazadas de ellos se sujetaron con el mayor ahínco que pudieron, no iban a permitir ser separados tan sencillamente. Los ojos preocupados no dejaron de apartar la vista uno del otro, sin embargo la angustia no fue a razón de su propia vida, sino que ahora no deseaban ver morir a esa persona tan especial. Finalmente la fuerza de dos hombres a cada lado de ellos hicieron que las manos se separaran hasta observar las puntas de los dedos soltarse para sentir ese dolor por todo el cuerpo:

— ¡Tetsuhiro, resiste por favor! — Grito con zozobra Souichi.

Los ataron con enormes cadenas rodeando sus cuerpos para no perder de vista la dolorosa y lenta muerte de ambos chicos. Colocaron uno bastante próximo al otro, las venas se saltaban en los brazos, temblando de dolor sumergidos en un agonizante tormento. Apretaron los ojos por el sufrimiento y se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas conteniendo los quejidos de dolor. Pasados algunos agónicos minutos, Tetsuhiro débil por la cortada enorme que tuvo que cicatrizar, miró a su antiguo rival con una profunda tristeza conteniendo su propio malestar, al cual continuaba unido por medio del hechizo:

— Souichi… debí haberte entregado mi cuerpo, tenerte por completo cuando pude… porque sabes… no importa si tu correspondes mis sentimientos o no… Yo te amo.

Los temblores en su cuerpo cesaron, su respiración se detuvo, cerró sus ojos ante su amado y dejó de moverse al instante.

Souichi gritó en una profunda pena:

— ¡Tetsuhiro nooo! ¡Despierta! ¡Maldición! No seas cobarde y resiste. ¡Estúpido maldito! No me vas a dejar aquí sin haber tenido esa pelea que prometiste… Idiota. — Su voz se hizo profunda y extraña, casi demoniaca cuando dijo la última frase: — YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO.

Una poderosa fuerza lleno cada parte de su cuerpo. Al instante las enormes cadenas se partieron en pedazos y salieron despedidas en todas direcciones; la mayoría quedó empotrada en la pared, incluso algunos de los guardias que se encontraban ahí quedaron gravemente heridos. Los que no se lastimaron corrieron a tratar de subyugar a Souichi que se levantó de golpe como poseído. Se movió tan veloz que inmovilizó a todos los guardias e incluso levantó a Tetsuhiro, dejándolo por instantes en el aire retirando la cadena que lo rodeaba y usándola ató a Masaki. Antes de que el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro tocara el suelo, con una total devoción lo abrazó recostándolo sobre sus piernas. Las amargas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos hasta tocar el rostro de Morinaga. Tembló sin poder pronunciar palabra, el nudo en su garganta lo atenazó, miró la piel más pálida de lo normal, sus sentidos no consiguieron percibir la calidez de su corazón, ni el acompasado sonido que le permitía descansar todas las noches desde ese tiempo que estuvieron unidos. Besó los helados labios, sintió lo inerte del cuerpo en sus manos y recordó que el contacto los hacía más fuertes por lo que arrancó su propia camisa al igual que la de Morinaga para abrazarlo. En medio de sus poderosos brazos, colocando la cabeza inerte en su hombro, lloró amargamente y no pensó dejarlo ir, no podía marcharse sin él, no lo permitiría:

— Despierta ahora maldito haragán, sino vuelves conmigo nunca te lo perdonaré. No puedes obligarme a sepárame de ti, ni quiero hacerlo nunca. Porque yo te amo, escuchaste ¡maldición yo te amo! … Por … favor.

Los segundos se hicieron dolorosamente largos, no podía ser cierto, ese hombre tan molesto, pero a la vez tan dulce, encantador y lleno de una pasión abrasadora, se marchó de su lado. Nunca en toda su existencia se sintió tan solo, ni aún con la pérdida de sus padres, hasta que una débil voz en su oreja respondió como curando su dolor al instante:

— Yo te amo más…

En vez de reclamar por su extraña forma de responder, volvió a besarlo sin poder dejar de llorar en sus labios. Cuando su aliento volvió a la tranquilidad, el beso finalizo. Souichi tenía su corazón hecho nudos, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, lo único que pudo articular fue un regaño inmerso en sentimientos de amor:

— No vuelvas jamás a asustarme así, no soporto que te burles de mí porque no quiero que nadie nos separe. A propósito yo te amo más.

— No creo que podamos competir porque lo que yo siento es superior.

— ¡Hey chicos! Luego pelean por quien ama más a quien, ¿pueden desatarnos? Necesitamos ir por la policía antes de que despierten los cazadores. — Expresó Isogai al fondo del enorme cuarto atado a Hiroto.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

.

 **Cierto! Lo prometí para el martes, lo que sucede es que se alargó un poco, sin embargo creo que disfrutaron que estuviera así. La pasión y la sensualidad las dejaré para el siguiente que será el final, en dado caso que no lleguen las musas y me pidan continuación. Respecto "El arrepentido deseo de cumpleaños" El día jueves finalicé mi parte y sólo quedamos en espera por la parte final escrita por Gaby. Como no tuve objeciones el siguiente por actualizar será "La respuesta".**

 **Como siempre Gaby muchas gracias por ese conmovedor dibujo que me inspiró a darle emoción a la trama.**

 **Espero sus comentarios ¿Qué tal las escenas de acción? Espero haber mejorado un poco luego de las que hice en "Héroe para mí".**


	4. ¿Y el hechizo?

**Gracias por la espera y además he corregido los anteriores episodios con tal de que la lectura les resulte amena, si volvieron a releer, sin más gracias.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Y el hechizo?**

Los sentimientos que se niegan, que parecen falsos de tanto rechazarlos afanosamente, los cuales se desbordaron al imaginar sólo un instante de la propia vida sin aquel afecto, sin la mirada dulce y sin los labios del compañero al cual quieres permanente en tu vida. Ninguno podía decir nada luego de aquella declaración pública de un afecto forzado en un inicio pero que creció sin medios mágicos, con la ruda convivencia, con mirar a través de los defectos y cada cosa fastidiosa que procuraron hacerse durante los días. Nunca es fácil aceptar el amor cuando ha surgido en aquella persona que pretendes odiar desde muy joven. Pero una vez que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas y su cabeza topó nuevamente con la realidad, Souichi que no pretendió dejar a su corazón amar, ahora no podría separarse de ese hombre al que imaginó perdido.

— ¡Hey chicos! Luego pelean por quien ama más a quien, ¿pueden desatarnos? Necesitamos ir por la policía antes de que despierten los cazadores. — Expresó Isogai al fondo del enorme cuarto atado a Hiroto.

Aún entre lágrimas y sollozos que no cesaron, Souichi volvió a sujetarlo apretando con efusividad el débil cuerpo de su compañero.

— Souichi no me dejas respirar…

— Vuelves casi de la muerte y te quejas como una princesa. Vamos ya. — Lo separó de su pecho con un poco de enfado.

— No me siento bien, todavía estoy mareado y no puedo moverme ni un poco. ¿Me darías un poco de tu sangre para recuperarme?

— Adelante pero te quiero de pie, debemos traer a la policía por este grupo de asesinos.

Los dulces sentimientos que avasallaron su corazón trayéndolo de vuelta en ese momento en que se sintió flotar lejos de su propio cuerpo, se tornaron en confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre que decía odiarlo lo sujetara tan amorosamente? Aquella luz y vitalidad del corazón al que unió accidentalmente su vida, lo trajo de vuelta con la fuerza de un sentimiento mucho más grande que cualquier afecto antes sentido. Tetsuhiro jamás entendería el porqué de la existencia de ese amor tan tosco, tan real…

Tatsumi con suavidad acercó a su compañero hasta su cuello ofreciendo su vitalidad, sin embargo los pensamientos más profundos de abandono y la escena más aterradora de su vida se cimbraron entre sus memorias luego de casi perderlo, llegando a causa de ello hasta Morinaga…

Souichi llegaba de la escuela al lado de su hermanita dos años menor que él, mientras sus padres estaban en un viaje. El timbre lo irritó como siempre, pero al estar en la puerta abrió y un par de policías le pidieron hablar con el adulto a cargo. De inmediato corrió por su tía con un mal presentimiento.

A hurtadillas escuchó sobre el incidente. Sus padres habían sido encontrados asesinados por un grupo de fanáticos sin identificar y puesto que existían varios grupos ocultos, la policía no tenía idea de dónde comenzar. Se aferró a su tía y no permitió dejarla ir sola a recoger los restos de sus padres, tenía la seguridad que todo era un terrible error de las autoridades.

Al llegar les entregaron los cuerpos con la respectiva funeraria y Souichi se aferró a las bolsas donde los metieron, comenzó a gritar tan fuerte entre sollozos que su tía no pudo moverlo de ese lugar:

— ¡Ellos no son! ¡Es un error tía! Nadie dañaría a mis papás.

De pronto abrió una de las bolsas mientras forcejeó con un policía que intentó ayudar a su tía. Justó ahí observó el rostro gris de su padre, inerte y con sangre en la boca. Algo que lo marcó desde ese momento. Con un grito desgarrador tuvieron que sujetarlo entre dos policías mientras sacaron los cuerpos pues comenzó a sacudir la bolsa frenéticamente.

— ¡Papá! ¡Por qué! ¡Voy a matar a quien les hizo esto! — Repitió incesantemente.

El grado de histeria lo puso como un loco pues mordió a los guardias hasta que su tía angustiada utilizó su poder y lo paralizó. Los vampiros dedicados a las artes de la magia jamás demostraban su poder en presencia de otros, sin embargo antes de que su sobrino diera en una celda, descubrió sus habilidades e intentó razonar con el cuerpo inmóvil pero consciente de su sobrino.

— Sou-kun, debes calmarte. Ahora tú tendrás que velar por tu hermana, ella no puede perderte a ti también. Tus padres necesitan que seas fuerte.

Al liberarlo del hechizo cayó abatido al suelo del lugar, secó las lágrimas de su rostro y respondió conteniendo su dolor:

— Yo voy a encontrar a los que hicieron esto y lo pagarán. Lo haré cuando Kanako ya no me necesite y si tengo que morir lo haré gustoso.

Morinaga sintió un nudo en su garganta, aquel terrible recuerdo de su amado, lo envolvió dejándole ver la parte más oscura de su corazón. Comprendió que el distanciamiento que tuvo con él y con todas las personas a esa edad, no fue únicamente por perder a sus padres, sino por el asesinato impune y sin olvidar la imagen del cadáver de su propio padre que aterrorizaría sus memorias desde entonces.

Tetsuhiro impidió a sus emociones dominarlo, libero de sus colmillos a Souichi y se levantó un poco más recuperado a desatar a sus amigos. Hiroto se quedó dando indicaciones a la policía, además de vigilar que todos los vampiros noqueados continuaran así, mientras Isogai y la pareja subieron buscando a Kunihiro para rescatar al señor Morinaga. Irrumpieron en la habitación principal a la cual los guió Isogai y detuvieron con facilidad al par de guardias junto con su medio hermano.

Las cosas se apresuraron, llegaron ambulancias por los heridos y la policía deteniendo a todos, incluso a Isogai Taichirou, el hijo del jefe de la subdivisión de asuntos vampiro-humanos. Sobre todo por entrar a propiedad privada y tantas personas lastimadas. Las investigaciones comenzaron mientras introdujeron en celdas separadas al grupo de Isogai y justo al lado, al grupo de los Iluminem.

Durante el camino a la estación de policía, ninguno de los chicos hechizados tuvo la osadía de mirarse, sentían una vergüenza extraña recorriéndolos, después de todo declararon su afecto abiertamente. Los pensamientos de deseo crecieron en los dos, ya no había algo que les impidiera ansiar la unión placentera, sólo quizá sus familiares y amigos que venían a sus lados. Una vez los metieron en la celda, los ojos de Tetsuhiro se encontraron con los de Souichi y debido a la tensión sexual que procuraron evadir durante todo el viaje, simplemente se lanzaron uno contra el otro reclinados en la fría pared de la celda ignorando a todos los que a su alrededor los miraron sorprendidos. La cordura no cupo en la cabeza de ninguno, el poder de la magia aunado a la profunda necesidad de no volver a separarse los dominó horrorizando a las personas a su lado.

Primero sonaron los besos con chupeteos demasiado sonoros. El rey Morinaga sintió mucha vergüenza de ver a su hijo transformado en un salvaje animal en celo atacando a una presa, pues las manos de ambos se abrazaron con efusividad. Los suspiros sonaron y comenzaron a morderse uno al otro sobre el cuello. Ni aun las palabras de Isogai o Hiroto fueron escuchadas.

Las manos de Morinaga recorrieron el torso semidesnudo de su amado hasta su espalda y un vaso con agua fue lanzado sobre los ardientes cuerpos a punto de estallar en la pasión.

— Siento haberlos mojado pero parecían poseídos, casi creímos que iban a tener sexo delante de nosotros. — Expresó Isogai rascándose la cabeza lleno de turbación.

— Angel-kun, creo que deberías de controlarte pues estabas a punto de darle espectáculo a tu padre. — Señaló Hiroto a la esquina de la celda.

La cordura volvió con el agua enfriando los pensamientos concupiscentes.

— No hacíamos nada, sólo nos besamos, además este hechizo nos saca de control.

Procuraron sentarse sin volver a mirarse para no desatar la urgencia sexual, hasta que Morinaga no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos nuevamente al cuerpo que respiraba un poco acelerado procurando calmar la erección en sus pantalones.

— ¡Deja de verme así! Contrólate que puedo sentir tus intensiones. — Demandó Souichi casi para caer en el hechizo de lujuria.

Los rostros se miraron envueltos en rubor pero justo en ese instante llegaron Matsuda, Kanako y además la madre de Morinaga:

— ¡Hermano! Lo siento tanto, casi mueres por culpa mía. — Gritó aproximándose a la reja Kanako.

— Cálmate Kanako, no ves que me avergüenzas. ¿Cómo es eso de por tu culpa?

— Es que yo fui quien los hechizo.

— ¡Que! — Gritaron al unísono el par de chicos unidos.

— Permítanme explicarlo todo. — Respondió la madre de Morinaga y reina de los vampiros.

— ¿Mamá tu sabías esto? — Preguntó asombrado Morinaga.

— Mis pequeños hijos. Desde que conozco a Souichi, supe al instante que ustedes estaban hechos para estar juntos. Pero la muerte de los Tatsumi los separó bastante con tantas dudas sobre nosotros. Al pasar el tiempo yo entendí que mi hijo sería feliz sólo contigo, pues nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Tu lejanía lo hizo salir con la persona equivocada y lo volvió frío. Apuesto que tampoco dejaste de pensar en él y por supuesto tanto pleito entre ustedes fue por los múltiples romances que tuvo. ¿No es así?

Las palabras de la reina exhibieron las más profundas irritaciones que Souichi evitó recordar pero esas memorias llegaron a su cabeza. En un inicio su mejor amigo Tetsuhiro era el compañero con el que solía jugar y esperaba verlo todos los días con tal de jugar y correr en los pasillos de la mansión de los Tatsumi. El problema comenzó cuando los Morinaga salieron de vacaciones al extranjero y justo durante aquél viaje les informaron del fallecimiento de los Tatsumi, por lo que volvieron de inmediato. Ninguno imaginó que los nombrarían reyes sucesores y a Tetsuhiro el nuevo príncipe, ya que justo al siguiente día de la muerte de los Tatsumi llegaron embajadores de distintas partes de Japón a pedir el nombramiento de la familia Morinaga como sucesores. Todo gracias a que los Morinaga tenían poder e influencias en el gobierno humano. De esa forma que no les quedó más que aceptar el cargo.

Souichi al jurar venganza sobre la tumba de sus padres no quería salir de su habitación, mucho menos luego de saber que dos días después su mejor amigo lo remplazó en la realeza vampírica que le correspondía. De esa forma procuró alejarse de todos, lo miró con recelo y a pesar de las súplicas de Tetsuhiro no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. El odio y las peleas comenzaron luego de que Souichi lo viera salir con chicos y besarse apasionadamente en lugares apartados de la escuela, por supuesto sintiendo celos e irritación aparentemente justificada en su derecho de casta. Así que en cada oportunidad saltó a romperle la cara a golpes, algo que se hizo común y a la menor provocación acabaron juntos en detención. Así ocurrió durante su adolescencia y el cambio a la universidad finalmente los separó, uno en la universidad de Tokio y el otro en la de Nagoya, pero encontrándose durante las vacaciones en Fukuoka.

Aquellos recuerdos de enfados pasados lo hicieron responder de manera agresiva, olvidó su excitación y se sintió molesto por el pasado del hombre que pretendía tomarlo como su amante.

— Señora Morinaga, le suplico que deje de exponerme así porque me obliga a responder y no quiero faltarle al respeto. Su hijo puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Además él no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado.

Las palabras de Souichi hicieron dudar a Tetsuhiro, no obstante los sentimientos tan cambiantes en el hombre sujeto a su mano le impidieron sentirse diferente. Su propia madre interrumpió sus reflexiones respondiendo a su chico:

— No tienes que enojarte tanto, tu corazón ha cambiado desde que mandé a Kanako a unirlos. Se puede sentir el amor y no el medio mágico que los obliga a desearse. Lo veo en los ojos de mi hijo y te agradezco por curar sus heridas.

— ¡Cómo se atrevieron a decidir por nosotros! — Respondió furioso Souichi.

— Gracias madre, es verdad que he aprendido mucho de él. Es sólo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar entre nosotros. Tal como él lo dijo, nosotros debemos decidir las cosas y debieron consultarnos. Aunque he recuperado a un buen amigo y sin importar si nos volvemos algo más, creo que voy a frecuentarlo mucho. ¿Estás de acuerdo Souichi?

Morinaga sintió sus latidos emocionados al ser directo, de antemano sabía que debería ser cauteloso y no enfadarlo pues sintió aquellos celos de Tatsumi y además le estrujó la mano con molestia. Lo mejor era hablar solos y preguntarle de sus sentimientos.

El encantamiento lo hizo percibir además de enojo, una angustia a través del cuerpo del vampiro rubio, el cual pensó que si el hechizo finalizara ¿sería capaz de sentir esa pasión por el chico de ojos verdes? Más aún ¿Tetsuhiro podría amarlo sin el deseo del hechizo?

La tía Matsuda se aproximó a ellos y entonces habló:

— Creo que todo esto es bueno, también noto el cambio en mi sobrino, además han resuelto el caso. En algunas semanas los separaré si todavía desean ser separados. Les mandaré un aviso un par de días antes. Puedo sentir que no se ha completado el hechizo, sin embargo no parecen desfallecer y se ven en buen estado de salud. Se las han arreglado bien sin consumarlo.

— ¡No digas esa palabra tía! — Gritó abochornado Souichi.

— Yo se lo dije a su sobrino, lo haré solamente con la persona que corresponda mis sentimientos. No por un hechizo, yo quiero sentir la magia verdadera, la magia del amor. — Completó Morinaga haciendo valer su punto.

Al instante los pensamientos de Souichi retornaron a su declaración amorosa, produciendo una sonrisa en el chico de cabellos azules que iluminó a todos. Souichi sonrojado, jaló a Morinaga a sentarse juntos lo más lejos de las rejas, expresando con enfado mientras lo arrastró:

— Ustedes averigüen cuándo vamos a salir de aquí y traigan algo para comer que morimos de hambre. Nosotros nos vamos a sentar que seguimos débiles.

El rey Morinaga acarició la mano de su esposa a través de aquellas rejas mirando a su hijo resplandecer alegre al lado de su chico rubio, por alguna razón aquellas negaciones a todos les parecieron vanas, incluso a Tetsuhiro.

Un par de horas luego de tenerlos a todos encerrados y tomar la declaración de cada uno por separado, el padre de Isogai llegó a liberarlos, además de regañar a su propio hijo por no informarlo y actuar tan impulsivamente. Los cargos en contra de Taichirou, Hiroto, Souichi, Tetsuhiro y el rey Morinaga no tenían fundamento, debido a las pruebas en contra de la organización iluminem y el intento de asesinato que les valieron su libertad.

Esa tarde al despedirse de todos, partieron al desordenado departamento de Souichi en Fukuoka con tal de descansar luego del agitado día. Morinaga todo el camino estuvo pensativo, se preguntó si el amor que creía tener podría ser una ilusión por culpa de la boda vampírica. Suspiró varias veces con tal de evadir sus emociones y no trasmitirlas, pero fue en vano ya que ambos se encontraron pensando las mismas cosas; lo cual era una forma de no ser separados sin sentirse desprotegidos al expresar sus emociones.

A punto de amanecer, la luz comenzó a iluminar el cielo, ambos arribaron al departamento, en el que protegidos por las gruesas cortinas, se sintieron tranquilos de prender la luz artificial y relajarse finalmente sobre el sillón de la sala en un momento de absoluto silencio.

— Me siento algo cansado Souichi. ¿Podríamos darnos una ducha y dormir?

Tatsumi asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la regadera en donde hicieron lo mismo que siempre, desvestirse procurando no mirarse y asearse de espaldas. Cuando finalmente el sonido de la regadera dejó de escucharse Tetsuhiro liberó las palabras atoradas en su cabeza:

— Gracias por salvarme la vida. Me trajiste de vuelta y además me dijiste que me amas aunque no lo sientas de verdad y sea sólo por el hechizo.

— No digas eso, lo dije porque… porque tu ¡Maldito idiota! — Aquel hermoso rostro pálido de Souichi volteó su cuerpo sujetando la mano de su amigo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se miraron con temor, tenían miedo de entregarse y volver a ser abandonados, ninguno quería entender la realidad. Morinaga fue el primero en continuar:

— Siento tu miedo y no quiero que dudes de mí. Yo te lo dije cuando creí que moría. La verdad es que luego de todo este tiempo tomando tu mano he comprendido muchas cosas. Sentí tu fragilidad, tus dudas y pude verte todos los días ser tan fuerte y valiente que no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de cada parte de ti. Esa irritación que sientes al levantarte, tu apasionada y controladora forma de ver cada cosa. No tienes que estar atado a mí por un hechizo, cuando termine el plazo te dejaré ir, porque por ti he aprendido la cosa más bella, estos sentimientos que me hacen sentir completo. No tengo que apropiarme de ti para saber que lo más importante es que puedo ser capaz de amar.

Souichi se conmovió, el corazón abierto de par en par del hombre frente a él, sus palabras honestas y tan emotivas que avivaron el calor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas se apresuraron de sus ojos, resbalando entre sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas así? ¿Quién puede ver en una persona como yo cosas buenas? Discúlpame por decir que no me gustas, tu madre tenía razón y yo… cada que te vi con otros chicos enfurecí. No supe la razón antes, aunque casi perderte me hizo entenderlo… yo… es que … ¡Podrías dejar de pensar en eso un solo momento! ¡Demonios no puedo pensar viendo esa cosa! — Señaló la erección de Morinaga frente a él.

— No puedo evitarlo. Estás desnudo frente a mí, tiene días que no me masturbo y la pasión de tu alma es tan grande que me invade por completo cada que te miro. Además tú estás igual que yo.

De inmediato al hacer evidente aquello, ambos obtuvieron un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Souichi casi salta a los brazos de Tetsuhiro asaltándolo en besos que él le respondió sin dudar un instante. Lo reclinó contra la pared en un momento y pegó su pecho junto con sus caderas que restregaron su dureza en la de su amado. Morinaga lo dejó hacer, le permitió apretar sus manos contra la pared y aunar el agua de su cuerpo húmedo, sintiendo lo resbaloso del otro cuerpo que se friccionó descaradamente.

La intoxicación de la fogosidad de cada sentimiento aturdió los pensamientos de Tetsuhiro momentáneamente pero mientras la boca de su vampiro metió la lengua y la deslizó con ardiente deseo, él lo detuvo y con ambas manos lo separó sujetándolo de los hombros. La duda pasó a través de la magia, lo que hizo detenerse al chico rubio que dijo sin pensar:

— Yo creí que tu… ¡Olvídalo! Vamos a dormir. — Caminó un par de pasos siendo detenido por la mano que agarraba, la cual no se movió un milímetro.

— Yo quiero. Me muero de ganas por hacerte mío, quiero escucharte gemir, quiero mirar tus ojos cuando te corras. Pero lo más importante es que necesito tu amor. — La mano de Souichi silenció su boca antes de dejarlo decir más cosas.

— No quiero que digas eso, se lo que piensas, lo siento en cada fibra, mi corazón se encoge cada que lo piensas. No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes amarme luego de saber lo que soy? Luego de verme negarlo frente a tu madre, además de no poder decir abiertamente que yo te amo y tengo miedo de perderte. Cuando te vi morir frente a mí, no sabes lo que sentí… — Un sollozo enterneció a Morinaga que tomó la delicada mano con la suya y la besó sobre el dorso.

— No llores, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, un día tendré que morir como todas las cosas en el mundo. Mi cuerpo se marchitará y perecerá. ¿Pero sabes algo? Estoy seguro que no importa si eso ocurre, porque cada momento que pueda disfrutar a tu lado sé que valdrá la pena, tanto como vivir muchas vidas contigo. Aunque no lo sabes, quizá los sentimientos mientras más grandes son, tal vez vuelven para encontrarse nuevamente en nuevas vidas y yo estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo si tú me permites entrar a tu corazón, que yo te entregaré el mío con devoción por el resto de mis días. Yo sé bien quien eres, he mirado en tus memorias y he comprendido la razón para que cerraras tu corazón a los demás, aunque debes aceptar la muerte como parte de la vida y no negarla. Tampoco debes vivir cada día pensando en que perderás a las personas que te rodean, pues eso sólo te hace morir cada vez, debes vivir a su lado y disfrutarlos. Ahora… por favor dímelo, por lo menos una vez quiero escucharlo bien.

— Te amo Morinaga Tetsuhiro…

Abrazados y desnudos un estornudo hizo que Morinaga agarrara una enorme toalla y los cubriera. Envolvió también con delicadeza el cabello de Souichi con una toalla más pequeña y frotó con ternura mientras juntos salieron del cuarto de baño. Los cuerpos desnudos se encontraron nuevamente entre besos y caricias armonizando.

Tetsuhiro que tenía experiencia en el sexo se sintió más que listo y deseoso de apropiarse de ese hombre, por saberse amado e increíblemente excitado luego de tantos días de contenerse. Con destreza lo llevó a la cama y se subió encima entre sus piernas, besando con ansiedad sus labios, metiendo lentamente la lengua pero percibiendo las emociones alocadas en la cabeza de su amado. Cada que su lengua se introdujo en la boca de su vampiro, su propio placer lo hizo saltar y casi gemir. No entendió en qué momento se acrecentó la conexión pues cuando lamió el cuello de Souichi el placer desmedido lo hizo resoplar agitado expresando:

— Tu cuerpo es tan lascivo que me desespera, no puedo esperar a ver que sientes cuando me tengas dentro.

El poderoso y fuerte vampiro Tatsumi se atemorizó al escuchar aquello, pues algo entrando por aquel lugar no le pareció placentero, sino que anticipadamente imaginó que le resultaría doloroso, aunque su amante de cabello azul bajó entre besos sobre su torso deteniéndose respirando aceleradamente ante sus respuestas al goce.

Tetsuhiro casi estalla en delectación cuando su boca sumergió el miembro de Souichi hasta su garganta, aquel placer no se parecía a otro que hubiera sentido alguna vez, puesto que la intensidad mermó su cordura abriendo la garganta lo más que pudo para recibirlo y degustarlo por completo.

Las lujuriosas caricias sobre su pene le impidieron pensar al chico rubio, sintió las abrazadoras y exigentes emociones de Morinaga de devorarlo completo. De pronto a su cabeza llegó la imagen de su amante lastimándolo y quizá desgarrando su cuerpo en el interior, no tenía idea como podía ser que entrara por aquella cavidad tan angosta que no tiene esa función. Creyó posible que puesto que la regeneración vampírica le permite recuperarse casi instantáneamente, podría verse abusado.

Cuando los colmillos de Tetsuhiro accidentalmente rosaron el abdomen de su pareja, un poco de sangre lo hizo probar el temor y las dudas en su amante que también se consumía ante el placer contradictoriamente.

Se separó de inmediato de la erección y regresó hasta besarlo, con ternura preguntó tímido:

— ¿Tú quieres que lo hagamos? Supuse que querías, todo este tiempo respondiste, aunque ahora siento la indecisión en ti. Está bien si es el hechizo, sabes que yo te amo y puedo esperar.

Tatsumi también se sintió al límite, la ansias locas del hechizo de boda lo tenían tan desesperado que no sabía si quería o no, pues la virginidad de su cuerpo lo acobardó, pero por otra parte la perfecta unión con el hombre de su corazón se sentía especial en cada toque, mucho más que las primera veces que se encontraron en la pasión desenfrenada forzada. Entonces al mirar aquellos ojos anhelantes de Morinaga que no se abrían paso violentamente sino esperaban con ansiedad la respuesta consensuada de amor, confesó diciendo honestamente sus dudas:

— Tengo miedo… No sé si estamos hechos para hacer estas cosas. ¿Dolerá mucho?

— Por qué no lo averiguas, confía en mí. Prometo que te gustará.

Souichi asintió y permitió que Morinaga bajara hasta lamerlo nuevamente, advirtió sus manos acariciando su cuerpo mientras su boca lo succionó lentamente. En cuanto lo creyó dispuesto y relajado, bajó entre chupeteos hasta el lugar que habría de recibirlo. Una vez ahí, con un dedo ensalivado comenzó a abrirse paso, primero percibió con la unión mágica las sensaciones de incomodidad mientras movió su dedo, pero en cuanto dos de sus dedos entraron a tocar el lugar de máximo placer en su vampiro rubio, sintió tan incontenibles y poderosas sensaciones que se separó para calmar sus ganas de venirse. Su propio miembro escurrió de anticipación, por lo que dejó de tocar esa zona hasta calmarse y se limitó a dilatar el camino.

Una vez advirtió que estaba completamente listo subió a besarlo. Con la lujuria de Tetsuhiro en su cabeza y la apresurada agitación que llegó hasta él para ser penetrado por su amante, tornó las cosas al revés y lo montó sorprendiéndolo. Mirándolo desde arriba, el placer en su pareja lo hizo querer apresurar todo y saber más del sexo, por lo que de inmediato mordió su pecho y recibió imágenes de las fantasías sexuales con él. Con el sabor de su sangre quemando en furor sus deseos, tomó la erección y se penetró a sí mismo lentamente. En el instante en que la unión mágica se completó, y sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, se miraron un breve momento eterno, que en un suspiro hizo latir sus corazones al unísono; con la imperiosa urgencia de consumar completamente las cosas, de vincularse más allá de la razón a un alma hecha como el reflejo de los anhelos más extensos, casi creada para pertenecerse desde el inicio del mundo.

No supo si fue su propia sensación o la de su pareja, pero aquél miembro abriéndose paso lo llevó a la locura, resistió el leve dolor inicial y Morinaga parecía deshacerse pues el goce de Souichi nubló sus juicios, lo volvió en placer, los volvió uno. No necesitaron mirarse para escuchar los pensamientos uno del otro. Tetsuhiro siendo devorado por Souichi supo que se correría, de manera que gimió alocadamente y en su cabeza suplicó para que todo fuera más lento, sin recibir piedad del cuerpo que se arqueaba cada que sus caderas descendieron al unirse. Prácticamente se movió veloz Souichi sin lograr su orgasmo pues le faltaba ser tocado por su pareja que no podía ni pensar en algo que terminara la tortura tan placentera.

El chico rubio instó en sus pensamientos, a ser tocado mientras apoyado en sus manos en el abdomen de Morinaga continuó sacando y metiendo el miembro de su interior. Con un esfuerzo abrumado, la mano de Tetsuhiro que comprimía las mantas subió y agitó con suavidad y temblores. Ambos gimiendo sumisos, débiles y ardiendo en el fuego de su pasión sintieron el vibrante placer de la culminación próxima. Las sorprendentes emociones, como un continuo martilleo del bombeo del corazón y un hormigueo insólito brotando desde su parte baja, los hizo perder el aliento en un gemido ronco que nuevamente compartieron en un beso.

Los ojos miel finalmente se abrieron a observar a su amante que no tenía idea qué pensar, sólo suplicó por otro beso y lo recibió mientras Souichi se acurrucó a su lado sin despegarse. Sin decirlo, sólo pensando en aquello, su pareja pudo escuchar los susurros de sus palabras en su cabeza mientras el sueño los envolvió lentamente:

«Fui creado para este momento a tu lado, mi amado Souichi».

Los te amo resonaron hasta perderse entre los sueños, en los que tomados de las manos partieron a disfrutar juntos como en la realidad.

La noche siguiente, un despertar pacífico, dulce y entregado al deseo otra vez los asaltó. Morinaga no creyó posible aquellas exaltadas emociones y al probar de nuevo el interior de su amado le costó mantenerse cuerdo ante el placer de tocar su próstata y dirigir las envestidas le resultó tortuoso, casi por inercia se movió pues tenía ganas de dejarse hacer por él. Comprendió también la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor a una persona única y especial. No podía imaginar que el dulce amor podía aumentar cada día y hacerlo sonreír armoniosamente a su chico que trato de resistir esa felicidad sin éxito pues devolvió cada sonrisa.

Tomados de las manos a todas partes, no sabían que de hecho, al consumar su unión podían dejar de tocarse, aunque en realidad resultaba fútil explicarle a un par de enamorados que la alianza perfeccionada les permitía libertad, ya que era lo menos importante. Habían aprendido a sobrellevar cada discusión que ahora sin palabras podía resolverse.

Decidieron vivir en el departamento de Souichi, pensaron en quedarse juntos ahí hasta el final de las vacaciones, en donde Tetsuhiro se dedicó a enseñarle la necesidad de limpiar y mantener todo aseado. Esa primera semana prácticamente no salieron del lugar conociendo los cuerpos, con los «te amo» repicando en palabras, en hechos y en los pensamientos compartidos. Todo un mes en hacerse una pareja de verdad, mientras pidieron dos meses en sus empleos de investigadores por su problema de no poder separarse. Aunque Morinaga pensó que la solución a todo aquello sería mudarse a Tokio al lado de su amado, ya que no quería por ningún motivo ser separado de él. Todavía no era capaz de hablarlo puesto que debía pensarlo bien. ¿Pero qué cosas puedes ocultar cuando tu pareja lee cada uno de tus pensamientos mientras comparte tu sangre? Souichi lo sabía pero tampoco pensó decir nada pues no quería cambiarle el modo de vida a su vampiro.

Aprendieron a alimentarse de humanos, sin molestarse uno con el otro, ya que a Kanako se le ocurrió usar donadores que vinieran en pareja, así tomaron la sangre de humanos que no representaron alguna molestia para los celos desmedidos de Souichi.

A mediados de la semana, a diez días para terminar con el hechizo de boda, un oficial tocó a su puerta y le pidieron a Morinaga asistir a la prisión a petición de su medio hermano Kunihiro. Reacio a marchar a charlar con ese hombre que se llevó a su padre, pensó ir con tal de no quedarse con la duda, de manera que la noche siguiente llegaron a la prisión y hablaron con él.

Al entrar, contemplaron a través de un cristal a Kunihiro, sus ojos resignados mirando como perdido sobre la mesa en el lugar.

— ¿Y bien a qué nos has traído? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar contigo? — Preguntó con enfado Souichi.

— No sé si es buena idea esto, pero Kotori no merece ir a un orfanato. Tengo una hija y su madre murió al dar a luz, así que tú eres el único familiar que le queda. Tú y el hombre que me engendró, pero prefiero que ella se quede en un orfanato a que llegue a sus manos.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿No me odias por tener las cosas que no tuviste?

— No tengo nada contra ti, sólo tu apellido. Además no tengo opción, la he visto antes de que me procesaran, ella es maltratada en aquel lugar, no quiero que sufra. Es difícil crecer sin un padre y ella crecerá en un lugar carente de todo. — De inmediato Kunihiro se descompuso frente a ellos, sus amargas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro en angustia. — Por eso pensé que quizá podrías cuidarla mientras yo salgo de aquí. Ella es la única luz de mi vida, no soportaría que la tratasen mal. No pareces ser una mala persona, quizá algo mimado, pero te vi pelear por la vida de tu pareja y creo que arriesgarse así por otra persona te hace un buen guardián. Además es tu sobrina, ella no es como yo, ella es completamente vampira. Así nació a pesar de que su madre era humana.

Souichi no soportó más, recordó que esa persona al lado de los demás del culto eran cómplices del asesinato de sus padres. No iba a permitir que Morinaga aceptara, entonces respondió con enfado:

— ¡Eso no pasará!

— No voy a dejar a mi sobrina Souichi. Ella vendrá conmigo, no puedes ser tan cruel y abandonarla.

— ¡Cómo puedes defender a este asesino y aceptar un trato con él!

— No es un trato, es una niña indefensa y no voy a dejarla desamparada.

— Como tú quieras, entonces yo simplemente sobro. — Soltó su mano y no sintió ningún dolor ni molestia, se alejó de él y antes de marcharse dijo una última cosa: — ¡Nos vemos en el templo para terminar con este maldito hechizo de una vez!

Tetsuhiro se sitió triste y abatido, sin embargo no cambiaría de opinión, aun siendo su enemigo, no pensó dejar a su sobrina vivir en un orfanato, mucho menos de saber que en esos lugares tienen juntos a niños vampiros y humanos.

— Gracias. — Expresó Kunihiro con preocupación.

— No me agradezcas, ella también es mi sangre.

— Cuando era pequeño siempre quise un hermano, ahora veo que he tenido uno. Siento mucho haber participado en todo aquello, mamá toda la vida me dijo que ustedes eran malas personas. Me enseñó a odiar, hasta que ella nació, mi pequeña luz, por ella sacrificaré todo lo que me queda. Suplicaré y doblaré mi orgullo. Todo se veía tan fácil, tomar lo que ustedes tenían, apropiarme de lo que creí mío, supuse que sería factible y ahora veo lo que perdí por las malas decisiones… De verdad… lo siento… Sé que no es una disculpa por participar del intento de asesinato, aunque yo no iba a perpetrarlo, tengo parte de eso. Ni completando la condena sé que terminaré de pagar aquello. Me han dado diez años, que podrían ser seis o siete con buena conducta, pero no terminaré de pagar mi deuda.

— Entonces esfuérzate y cuando salgas cuidarás de ella, vivirás para ella y sólo así te aseguro que la culpa de irá. Además yo te perdono.

— Casi mueres, me lo contaron, ¿cómo puede caber en ti el perdón? Qué clase de abnegación es esa, ¿no tienes orgullo?

— Te perdono porque no sé si yo mismo hubiera actuado igual en tu situación, y simplemente no estoy muerto. También voy a cuidar a mi sobrina y no puedo odiar si un niño debe aprender a amar. ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

— Kotori tiene cinco… ¿Pero y tu esposo?

— El volverá, porque me ama y yo lo amo. Estoy seguro que lo arreglaremos. Le daré un tiempo para que encuentre el perdón dentro de su gran corazón que tanto adoro. Yo sé que lo hará, pues he tocado su alma, es parte de mí. Él es una persona increíble.

— En ese caso, mi abogado está afuera esperando por tu resolutiva. Te dará los papeles y ve por ella hoy mismo, no la dejes ahí un minuto más. Respecto a sus cosas, todo lo han requisado, mi abogado es pagado por el estado.

— Así lo haré hermano, mi sobrina estará sana y salva. La traeré a que te vea y yo tengo dinero para comprarle cosas nuevas, no te preocupes por eso.

— De verdad que después de esto, estaré en deuda contigo.

— No me debes nada, creo que una sobrina alegrará más mi vida.

— Dile a tu esposo que si quiere mi cabeza se la daré en cuanto mi hija ya no necesite de mí.

— Eso no ocurrirá.

Tetsuhiro salió de ahí preocupado por su pareja, su mano atada tantos días a él se sintió fría, extrañó demasiado los sentimientos percibidos. Todas las veces que el deseo de uno infectó al otro, tantas veces que la alegría fue contagiada y que la paz llegó a causar armonía en el espíritu de ambos.

Por su parte, Souichi al salir de la prisión furioso, se detuvo en la entrada del lugar a dar un par de vueltas, pero la terquedad que siempre rodeo a ese vampiro lo hizo alejarse. Se marchó al bar de su hermana a intentar calmarse, bebió un poco de alcohol y también se alimentó de un par de humanos con tal de calmar esa sed, esa necesidad de afecto. Su hermana en un principio le sirvió lo que él pidió, pensando en preguntar una vez que se calmara un poco, sin embargo no notó cambio alguno luego de varias bebidas, por lo que se sentó a su lado y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué le hiciste?

— No sé y no me importa. Sirve otra, no quiero saber de él nuevamente. Sabes que todo esto es tú culpa, no debiste intervenir. Tu hechizo me ha hecho tan infeliz.

Kanako sintió una terrible culpa, primero su hermano casi muere y ahora lo miró devastado, enojado y preocupado, por lo que prefirió aguardar hasta el siguiente día a verlo más calmado para preguntar por ese sufrimiento. Permitió que le dieran las bebidas que pidiera, hasta que Souichi embruteció sus sentidos; de manera que tuvo que alojarlo en su bar, en las habitaciones que poseía en la parte trasera del lugar. Lo miró con tristeza y se sintió muy mal por su imprudencia, pensó que nunca debió aceptar la sugerencia de la reina haciendo aquella unión. Con dificultad un par de sus empleados colocaron a Souichi en el sillón, lo tapó con unas mantas y lo dejó descansar.

Morinaga al recibir los papeles marchó esa misma noche hasta el orfanato de la ciudad, preocupado de no saber cuidar niños, ni tener idea de lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Entró al lugar y de inmediato fue recibido por los encargados nocturnos, revisaron los papeles y casi como una cosa trajeron a la pequeña de la mano.

De inmediato su corazón adoró a la pequeña, sus ojos tristes de color café, su cabello largo y azulado como el suyo y sus diminutos colmillos en un rostro temeroso que no sonrió. Observó a la niña que con unas lágrimas su rostro se orientaba al suelo. De inmediato le dejaron su maleta en el suelo y Morinaga se levantó diciendo:

— Yo me encargo. — El empleado asintió y se marchó mientras él sonriente le dijo: — Kotori yo soy tu tío Tetsuhiro, soy hermano de tu padre.

Sin mirarlo respondió con timidez:

— Papi nunca dijo que tuviera hermanos.

— Yo te voy a cuidar si quieres. Además si vienes conmigo, tendrás una casa y podrás visitar a tu papi las veces que quieras, yo te llevaré.

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, alzó su diminuta cara y sonrió a Tetsuhiro preguntando:

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podré ver a papá?

— Claro que sí. Vas a vivir con una familia de tres y cuando tu papi termine sus asuntos podrás volver con él. Será muy pronto. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

La niña de inmediato corrió a los brazos de Morinaga y lo abrazó de las piernas. Enternecido la cargó con una mano y con la otra tomó su maleta. Recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la niña que se encontró feliz de pensar en volver a ver a su padre. Sin embargo se preguntó ¿por qué su tío dijo familia de tres?

— ¿Con quién más viviremos tío?

— Por ahora tu tío Souichi está algo ocupado, pero verás que cuando te vea se le olvidará lo que tiene pendiente.

— ¿Tengo otro tío? No imaginé que papá tuviera dos hermanos.

— No es así. Souichi es tu tío porque es mi esposo. En unos días vamos a ir por él para vivir todos juntos.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

— Tiene algunos problemas, pero lo extraño y seguro el me extraña, así que no deberá tardar mucho.

La retraída niña no dijo una palabra más, sólo se recostó en el hombro de su tío pues fue despertada de su siesta, por primera vez se sintió a salvo luego de ser llevada a ese lugar donde los demás niños no la aceptaban por ser tímida y solitaria, además de distinta.

Morinaga sólo pensó en cómo presentarle a la niña a su enojado esposo con tal de que la aceptara, aunque lo más preocupante era cuándo podría hacerlo. No tenía idea si darle un par de días o visitarlo de inmediato, por lo que decidió mejor ir a casa de sus padres. Una vez ahí les presentó a la pequeña y sus padres se nombraron a sí mismos como sus abuelos. A pesar que la señora Morinaga no tenía relación sanguínea con la niña, el cabello azulado y la tierna mirada le recordó a Tetsuhiro y a su esposo pues era el mismo color, aunque con unos adorables ojos cafés. Los recibieron gustosos y le dieron a Kotori una habitación con tal de que se sintiera bienvenida. Las preguntas por su pareja no se hicieron esperar una vez que Morinaga arropó a la niña y con un beso en su frente la dejó durmiendo. Les explicó lo acontecido y de inmediato su madre le aconsejó no dejar las cosas así, lo mejor sería que ambos lo hablaran de inmediato, pues alejarse sólo hace que los problemas no se solucionen y puedan hacerse más grandes.

Esa misma noche salió dejando a la niña encargada con sus padres y llegó al departamento sin encontrarlo, con tristeza regresó a casa pues estaba por amanecer. Se recostó con la soledad que no había sentido desde que su tirano se unió a su camino, la sintió mucho más puesto que no recibió los mimos y los besos de él. En la oscuridad, antes de cerrar los ojos dijo muy bajito:

— Te amo Souichi, regresa pronto conmigo…

El susurro de los pensamientos volaron hasta hacer suspirar al alcoholizado chico de cabellos rubios en el sillón de su hermana. Que expresó entre sueños:

— Mori…na…ga…

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol cayeron, llevó a la pequeña a comprarle cosas y una vez teniendo a su sobrina como una muñequita partieron a la prisión a que Kunihiro viera a Kotori, la cual envuelta en llanto sonrió feliz de poder ver a su padre. Kunihiro no podía con tanta felicidad y agradeció a su hermano el tener esa atención con él.

Tetsuhiro pensó tantas veces en Souichi, sus pensamientos partieron una y otra vez a cada imagen y cada emoción que él le producía. Casi podía percibir el dolor de su pareja gracias a la unión, sin embargo la distancia entre ellos y el rencor de Tatsumi por lo acontecido a su familia no le permitía mantener la conexión. Una vez que la visita finalizó partieron juntos hasta el departamento de su enojado amante pero al llegar no lo encontraron ahí. Un lugar vacío, las cosas sin moverse. Todo tal cual habían dejado la última vez que partieron juntos de aquel lugar.

— ¿Por qué lloras tío?

— Porque extraño a tu tío Souichi, él es el amor de mi vida, lo necesito.

— Yo extraño a papi, pero él lo dijo ¿no te acuerdas tío? Dijo que las personas que se aman aunque estén separadas siguen estando juntas si piensas en ellas. Mamá está conmigo porque yo la quiero mucho y todos los días pienso en ella. Papá me dio una foto suya y dijo que yo soy el reflejo de ella y que debo crecer para hacerla feliz.

Las palabras tiernas de la niña, conmovieron al dolido chico que no pudo más que abrir los brazos de par en par y recibir un abrazo de ella que no quería verlo triste.

Con el ánimo de cuidar una niña que feliz le hablaba a su muñeca en la mano, se le ocurrió visitar a la hermana menor de Souichi quizá encontrándolo en ese lugar; de no ser así iría a buscarlo con su tía.

Un Souichi con resaca se levantó ya entrada la noche y su hermana lo mandó a darse una ducha con tal de tenerlo lúcido. Una vez salió, percibió la cercanía de Morinaga, de inmediato corrió hasta Kanako a suplicar que lo negara, no tenía deseos de hablarle ni confrontarlo:

— Hermana tienes que negarme, tú has provocado todo esto y deberías ayudarme un poco. Dile que me fui y que lo veré en el templo el día marcado.

Kanako sintió la culpa, de manera que al verlo llegar con la pequeña sonrió algo preocupada.

— ¿Kanako se encuentra aquí tu hermano?

— Ayer estuvo aquí pero se marchó a Tokio, tenía asuntos importantes con sus investigaciones.

Entristecido pensó que no podría seguirlo con la niña pues le prometió llevarla casi todos los días a ver a su padre. Su olfato lo hizo percibir la esencia de su amado, no obstante Souichi bloqueo todo pensamiento que pudiera delatarlo, se concentró en algo ajeno ellos, intentó poner su mente en blanco y se relajó repitiendo una frase para distraerse. Moringa supuso que los aromas que recibía se debían a que el día anterior estuvo ahí, procuró ser fuerte para no descomponerse delante de las mujeres que lo miraron con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

Kanako sabía de antemano el dolor en el hombre de cabello azulado, el mismo que vio la noche anterior en la mirada de su hermano mayor, aunque no podía decir nada, tenía que apoyar al testarudo de Souichi, puesto que no sabía todavía el problema por el cual ambos se habían separado. Miró respirar profundo a Tetsuhiro y aclarar su garganta respondiéndole:

— Si lo ves… dile que yo lo amo más que a nadie y que lo necesito. Dile que… el amor y el odio no caben en el mismo corazón y que yo no soporto… — Sus lágrimas cayeron con un llanto amargo, intentó recomponerse para terminar su frase mientras la pequeña lo jaló de la mano — Que yo no soporto estar lejos de él…

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación donde Souichi se desconectaba del mundo, recibió una punzada en su corazón, la misma que tenía Tetsuhiro.

La niña se abrazó de su tío y le dijo para tranquilizarlo:

— No llores tío Tetsuhiro, el tío Souichi regresará de su viaje y vamos a ser una familia. Ya quiero conocerlo, él debe ser una persona muy increíble para que lo extrañes tanto.

Kanako asombrada no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿El tío Tetsuhiro?

— Ella es la hija de mi hermano y no tiene a nadie más para cuidarla. Además es una niña preciosa y bien educada. Souichi la va a adorar cuando la conozca.

— Además soy como ustedes, mi papá siempre dijo que yo era especial. — Respondió Kotori.

De inmediato Kanako comprendió las cosas. Tetsuhiro cuidaba de la hija del hermano implicado en la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo ella no sintió rencor al observar a la pequeña adorable.

— Ahora entiendo todo y tienes razón, mi hermano va a tener que volver muy pronto y va a conocerla, te aseguro que así será o yo iré a buscarlo. Él me dijo que estaría en el templo el día de la separación, pero yo lo traeré antes, te lo prometo. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

— Soy Kotori y tengo cinco.

Con una sonrisa amable Kanako acarició el rostro de la pequeña y le dijo:

— Tienes un parecido con tu tío, ese cabello azulado es hermoso.

— Gracias.

— Yo soy tu tía Kanako, la hermana de tu tío Souichi.

Tetsuhiro agachó la mirada suponiendo que quizá no podría resultar y suspiró con resignación. Se despidieron y partieron a casa de sus padres nuevamente. Al verlos caminar perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad de la noche, ella corrió a regañar a su hermano de inmediato:

— ¿Lo dejaste porque quiere cuidar a la hija de su hermano? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡De verdad hermano que eres un tonto!

— No te atrevas a juzgarme, esa niña es la hija de una las personas que asesinaron a nuestros padres. Tú deberías apoyarme.

— Ese hombre te ama, te adora y está destrozado igual que tú. Además no la conoces, ella es una niña muy tierna, no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de su padre.

— Pues yo no quiero, no quiero tener que volver a ver a ese tipo que también trató de matarme.

— ¿Trató de matarte?

— No directamente, pero él estaba al mando.

— Yo recibí los reportes de la policía y un tal Masaki Junya era el jefe de la banda.

— Eso no importa, él sabía que nos iban a matar y no hizo nada.

— Te lo repito hermano ¡Ya basta de esto! Los criminales están pagando en prisión, y esa niña es inocente, si no vas a buscarlo le diré que estás aquí. No voy a tolerar que arruines tu vida por algo así. Papá y mamá no querrían que tú guardaras ese rencor.

— ¿Entonces tú no me apoyas? ¡Pues me iré de aquí! Espero que le dijeras que lo veré en el templo para quitarme este odioso hechizo, ya no soporto más esto.

Souichi partió molesto, fue a su departamento, agarró algunas cosas y se marchó a Tokio. Volvió a su trabajo aunque su licencia de vacaciones no había finalizado e intentó centrarse en trabajar, pero al llegar a su solitario departamento se embriagó cada amanecer sin poder dormir tranquilamente. Durante su sueños repitió el nombre de su amor perdido, la separación se hizo más insoportable con cada día que transcurrió, no fue un dolor físico como el que experimentaron en el inicio de la unión, sino una daga en el corazón que atravesó sus pensamientos, que los quemó en amargura; una que procuraron ocultar para no preocupar a las personas con las que se veían forzados a convivir.

Tres días padeciendo aquel sufrimiento fueron demasiado para ambos. Tetsuhiro no quiso salir de su cama esa noche, ni aún su sobrina podía sacarlo. Sólo se recostó al lado de su tío a consolarlo y le dio su más preciada posesión, una muñeca con tez pálida y cabello negro en un vestido con encajes blancos. Luego sus abuelos la sacaron de ahí y llenos de preocupación llamaron a la hechicera Matsuda. No soportaban tener que ver a su hijo consumirse.

La señora Matsuda llegó y al revisar a Tetsuhiro se percató que el problema no tenía que ver con la unión, sino con el rompimiento sentimental, nada que con magia pudiera arreglarse. Aunque adelantar la separación le pareció prudente y ya no había ningún problema al realizarla. Llamó a su sobrino y le pidió llegar al siguiente día al templo para realizar el rito. A Tetsuhiro le comentaron que tendría oportunidad de verlo nuevamente y que sería su oportunidad para resarcir el problema, a pesar de que también le advirtieron que debería tener aceptación en caso que las cosas no resultaran como él quería.

— Yo lo sé, el no podrá separarse de mí. — Respondió cada vez que alguien intentó disuadirlo de sus ideas.

Esa misma noche antes de acostarse a dormir se sentó en la esquina de su cama a llorar con angustia, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña había entrado furtiva. De inmediato se llevó un susto al sentir una diminuta mano sobre su espalda:

— ¿por qué lloras tío?

— Tengo miedo… No sé si tu tío Souichi se halla olvidado de mí.

— ¿Pero él te quiere mucho no es cierto?

— Tienes razón Kotori, cuando lo conozcas él te va a adorar.

Entre suspiros recordó el corazón tierno de su vampiro y la forma tan afable de cuidar a su hermana Kanako, Convenció a su sobrina del amor que tenía Souichi en su interior, a tal grado que la pequeña tenía mucha ilusión de conocer a su tío.

La noche cayó como todos los días, Souichi arribó horas antes y marchó a su departamento de Fukuoka para encontrarlo vacío, se duchó y vistió dirigiéndose al templo. Su corazón acelerado y sus cansados ojos denotaron su profunda pena. Los pensamientos traicioneros y los fantasmas de su pasado no lo dejaban perdonar, sin embargo emocionado aguardó por volver a verlo, creyendo que la unión podría ser destruida con un simple hechizo, pues no comprendió que el amor era algo mucho más grande y que no podía crearse con la magia.

Esa noche Tetsuhiro se levantó dispuesto a todo, hablaría y suplicaría de ser necesario. Aunque estaba seguro de que nada podría separarlos, pues tenía una enorme fe en el amor.

Lo llevaron a él y a Kotori hasta el templo. La familia permaneció fuera del lugar y se encontraron con Kanako e Isogai en el exterior. Extrañamente la tía Matsuda también había salido cuando percibió el arribo de todos. Morinaga caminó con la pequeña sujeta de su mano hasta el interior, una vez ahí, lo miró sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Al instante, la niña se ocultó detrás de su tío al sentir aquellas poderosas emociones en el aire.

Souichi se levantó al sentir la presencia de Tetsuhiro, su gran enfado lo llenó completamente y cerró sus manos en forma de puño pensando en darle una bofetada, mostró sus colmillos en señal de pelea y enfado. A pesar de todo, cuando los ojos del chico rubio se encontraron con los de su vampiro, pudo notar tantas cosas, el corazón roto, las ojeras y el cansancio terrible, de esa forma que se aproximó hasta él, ansiando desesperadamente sujetar su mano.

Olvidó todo, sus rencores, el problema y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Lloraron ambos llenos en un profundo sentimiento de necesidad, de un afecto que dolía con la distancia sin poder soltarse, sin querer soltarse. Aquellas manos que extrañaban el calor volvieron a unirse. No había más, no pensó en decir nada, el hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos le devolvió la razón, sólo quería disculparse, pretendió olvidar su orgullo hasta que escuchó una vocecita que lo sacó del mar de emociones:

— ¿Tu eres mi tío Souichi?

Se separó del abrazo sin liberar la mano que le pertenecía y miró a una tímida pequeña que se asomó detrás de Tetsuhiro. Al instante en que la vio, tan frágil, y parecida a su pareja con aquella mirada inocente y el cabello azulado; no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por pretender abandonarla en el orfanato. Se agachó a verla de cerca y recibió un tierno abrazo.

— Te extrañábamos. Mi tío Tetsuhiro me habló de ti todos los días y te quiero mucho como a él.

Se deshizo de sus rencores, dominado por la ternura de su nueva sobrina la cargó sobre su brazo y después besó los labios de su amado. La niña riéndose les preguntó:

— ¿Por qué se besan en la boca?

Se separaron y Souichi respondió con tranquilidad:

— Es que los esposos tienen un afecto distinto y necesitan demostrarlo así.

— ¿Entonces ya no quieres que terminen la unión? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro con preocupación.

— Vamos a casa Tetsuhiro.

En ese instante la voz de la tía Matsuda resonó en el templo:

— ¡Un minuto! Nadie se puede marchar. Vamos a terminar esta unión justo ahora.

— No tía, ya no queremos que nos separen, nos vamos a casa los tres juntos.

— Lo siento pero debemos terminarla porque es imperfecta y además está toda la familia para unirlos ante todos. Tengo aquí unos anillos de boda y tenemos a Kotori para entregarlos. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó la pequeña, dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Souichi.

— ¡Qué esperan! Ya quiero irme con él, tengo tantos días de no verlo que me muero por…

— Tetsuhiro no seas imprudente y no digas eso delante de nuestra sobrina.

La tía hizo pasar a todos, entregó las sortijas a la niña y primero pronunciando algunos conjuros, terminó con el anterior hechizo, entonces procedió a unirlos. Decidió pedirles unas palabras para sellar su compromiso, primero a su testarudo sobrino. Lleno de nervios olvidó sus ataduras y libero sus pensamientos como había aprendido a hacer por su pareja. Sólo entonces dijo:

— Quiero estar contigo porque te amo y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Eres un hombre increíble, yo no quiero volver a estar apartado de ti. He aprendido tanto de tu noble corazón que quiero sentirme inundado nuevamente con tus emociones, quiero saber lo que sientes y lo que piensas en cada momento. Quiero quedarme con tu dulce amor hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más y tal como lo dijiste averiguar si después de esta vida terrenal puedo volver a encontrarte.

Morinaga no podía con tantos sentimientos, sus emocionados lloriqueos se escucharon en todo el lugar. De pronto lo besó sin decirle nada y fue recibido el beso con la misma pasión.

— Me gustaría terminar esta ceremonia y luego pueden seguir besándose chicos. — Instó la tía Matsuda para escuchar el juramento de Tetsuhiro.

— Yo sólo quiero quedarme contigo porque eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca comprendí realmente esa palabra hasta que te tuve completamente, aquello que sentí me hizo querer ver el mundo desde tus ojos. Te adoré desde tus defectos, y me enorgullecí de tus virtudes. Sabes algo… todavía puedo escuchar los susurros de tu amor en mi cabeza y el pasar de las horas en tu compañía se hacen eternos y a la vez tan cortos que quiero más de ti a cada momento. Me voy a esforzar por entregarte en besos la pasión que me consume por ti, por hacerte saber que sin importar que las cosas salgan mal en nuestro trayecto, yo estaré ahí para ti ayudándote a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

— En ese caso… Kotori dales los anillos. — Se colocaron cada uno los anillos y la tía levantó las manos diciendo: — Tómense de las manos. Este nuevo vínculo perdurará hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre y cuando se protejan con el afecto y devoción que han jurado ante sus familiares y amigos. Nunca olviden que el amor es una construcción de todos los días y a partir de hoy, ustedes se encargarán de hacerlo valer.

Una luz blanca descendió sobre ellos que volvieron a besarse emocionados. Los familiares felices, celebraron esa noche al lado de la nueva pareja. Sin lugar a dudas las cosas les salieron bien después de eso, ya que se volvieron una familia con la pequeña Kotori que creció feliz al cuidado de ambos vampiros. Cuando su padre salió de prisión Souichi encontró el perdón gracias a la niña que adoró como si fuera su propia hija, de manera que Kunihiro vivió con ellos un tiempo hasta rehacer su vida, mudándose a unas calles de la casa de los vampiros y seguir cuidando a Kotori los tres. Se volvieron familia los cuatro pues las festividades fueron compartidas. Kunihiro también tuvo que perdonar a su padre y el amor de la reina era tan grande que lo aceptó como otro hijo.

Al cabo de los años Souichi y Tetsuhiro sucedieron al reinado, protegiendo los derechos de sus congéneres y cuidando con fervor a su sobrina.

La noche de su unión, Kotori se quedó con sus abuelos, de manera que ambos partieron a recuperar los días perdidos, sujetos de las manos por costumbre y por gusto se entregaron a consumar su nueva atadura que los volvió a llenar de placer y afecto.

La respuesta instantánea llena de pensamientos de amor, les permitió dormir al fin vinculados de una manera profunda y especial que no les consentiría apartarse nunca más.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **¿Es el fin? Quisiera que no, pero les debo muchas historias, así que les prometo darles continuación en cuanto les deba muy poco. Mientras tanto gracias a todos los que me han dejado lindos reviews.**

 **Lizzy disculpa por la espera, sabes que me esforcé para darle mucha sensualidad y si todavía quieres o las demás quieren más, me dicen y traigo un especial.**

 **Me gustaría nombrar a todos los que han comentado en esta historia pero me voy a escribir un especial que traeré el día de mañana. Así que les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios alentadores que me han hecho feliz de saber que les resultó interesante leer estas sentidas palabras pues así me resultó el final, lleno de emociones que me hicieron enternecerme hasta las lágrimas.**

 **Gracias a Gaby por sus consejos y los detalles de revisión, ya sabes que aprecio mucho tu opinión honesta. Además por la dedicación en cada una de las ilustraciones que me regalaste. Todas son hermosas y las amo.**

 **Les mando un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
